La ultima historia
by Rajher
Summary: Una profecía, una ultima historia y los engranajes del destino se acoplan para unirlos de nuevo.
1. Una ultima historia

**Las Siete profecías de la Luna**

**Sí, aún recuerdo lo que salió de sus labios, las últimas palabras que puedo recordar de su dulce voz, sí… creo que era algo parecido a esto…**

Seis estrellas caerán del cielo,

Seis estrellas prepararan el camino.

Seis estrellas caerán del cielo,

Y con ellas se hará la unificación del imperio de la verdad,

Y traerá la paz.

Hasta que de entre las tinieblas resurjan,

Aquel que en la luz se oculta;

Porque aquello que estaba bien cerrado haya sido abierto…

Y aquel que yacía entre la muerte haya sido liberado;

Y saldrá a aterrorizada el destino,

A devorar la carne de los habitantes de este mundo,

Y a amancillar su alma; esta será la bestia que gritará en el corazón del mundo,

Hasta que el deseo impuro intenta alcanzar el cielo,

Y la torre caiga del firmamento,

Y aquello que no es natural,

Intenté imitar la luz divina.

Una línea se dibujara en el cielo,

La luna y el sol se pondrán obscuros,

Y el poder del universo caerá sobre la luna,

Y la máscara de la mentira cubrirá su rostro.

Hasta que la mísera guerra,

Manche de sangre la campiña entera;

Y Dos prodigios se verán en el cielo,

Un dragón blanco y uno negro,

Hasta que siete soles reten a la estrella divina,

Y su luz pura se esparza por el cosmos;

La luz no dejará ni un hombre en pie,

Sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Los seis pilares bajarán a la tierra,

A seguir preparando el camino.

Una bestia gritara en el corazón del mundo,

De ella nacerá la plaga que devastara la tierra

Una guerra entre los hombres y la plaga se librará,

Por la posesión de la amada tierra

Pero al final sucumbirá la plaga al espíritu de la humanidad.

La luz de la estrella divina por fin llegara a la tierra,

Y llegara a cegarla de nuevo.

Una oportunidad se le dará al ser humano,

De escapar de su desolada esfera

Y pasara miles de años buscando su joya,

Deidad iluminada del sol celeste

Zafiro joya preciosa del universo.

Y cuando al fin te encuentre ilusionado el hombre,

El tiempo habrá transcurrido inexorablemente hasta el fin de si mismo.

Un prodigio se verá en el cielo,

Seis estrellas caerán del cielo.

Seis estrellas preparan el camino para el lucero del alba.

* * *

31 de octubre 2014

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro en un gran páramo, como cada año el encuentro con esa persona especial ha llegado, es una noche hermosa, la luna llena se alza sobre el horizonte, en el ambiente la humedad y el frio impregna mi nariz sintiendo ese agradable olor a tierra mojada.

"Como extraño pasear contigo por estos claros" dije mientras me sentaba sobre el pasto para disfrutar del frescor de la noche al menos por unos instantes.

En el pasado todo era más fácil, tu sola compañía me hacia el ser más feliz. Aunque este día lo espero cada año también es un día que me trae mucho dolor, porque es aquel que rememora ese evento que nos separó.

El viento se arremolinaba a mi alrededor, solo en este momento podía sentirme de nuevo libre, libre como el viento que danzaba alrededor mío y eso me hacía sentir tan nostálgico, tan joven, tan frágil y de cierto sentido tan bien. Solo este día me hacía recordar como era manejar mi naturaleza a mi antojo, y eso me hacía vibrar.

31 de octubre, aquel día en que el velo que separa el mundo espiritual y el nuestro se hace tan delgado que ambos mundos se tocan. La magia vibra y se vuelve tan patente que cualquiera lo puede sentir, hasta los más distraídos se les eriza los vellos al sentir el ligero toque de la magia.

Muy pocos recuerdan lo que paso hace ya mucho tiempo, ni yo estoy muy seguro de mis recuerdos; un cielo negro, las estrellas caían de los cielos, la luna llena se encontraba teñida de sangre y el vaticinio de un inminente fin. Mucho y poco se sacrificó aquel día para la salvación de la humanidad, muy pocos seres con voluntades fuertes pueden recordar aquel día y ni aquellos seres inmortales están seguros de querer recodar ese evento, tenemos miedo de caer en locura.

Miro al cielo mientras juego con las vestigios de mis cicatrices de guerra, ya era habitual que jugase con ellas, también era habitual que me dolieran como si fueran recientes, doy gracias de que hoy no es uno de esos días.

Reanudé mi camino hacia una cuerva distante dentro del espeso bosque, aunque la entrada de la cueva era pequeña esta no tardaba en abrirse a un galerón lleno de hermosos cristales que salían en todas direcciones y de diferentes tamaños, que hacían un espectáculo con la poca luz lunar que entraba y que era suficiente para iluminar toda la cueva con hermosos haces de luces. "Solo tu mi querido amigo podría hacer toda esta belleza, solo para terminar yaciendo aquí" pensé y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Seguí mi camino hasta que me percate de una persona parada a unos escasos metros frente a mí. Lo reconocí enseguida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" espete fastidiado, había sido un día muy lindo para que al final me encuentre con personas del pasado.

"Creo que lo mismo que tú" me miro con unos ojos tristes que ensombrecían su bella cara "¿Cómo has estado?" proseguía cambiando sus facciones a unas más alegres y con una enorme sonrisa, más habituales en su rostro.

"Bien, con tu permiso" lo dije mientras trataba de pasar a lado suyo pero su mano me detuvo del brazo. "Ya es hora" dijo como un susurro y sentí como mi mundo se caía.

* * *

Me arrastro fuera de la cueva y me llevó hasta el claro, siempre me sorprendía la gran fuerza que llevaba el chico que se encontraba ahora frente a mi, siempre en paz, siempre tranquilo pero que a la hora te envolvía y tu solo tenias fuerzas para seguirle y eso me molestaba.

"¿Hora para qué?" preferí su explicación aunque ya me temía la respuesta.

De nuevo su cara me reflejaba que sentía pena por mi. "Hora de irlos a ver, ¿no tienes ganas de verlos de nuevo?" fruncí el ceño a tal comentario.

"Tienes que cumplir tu promesa" me lo decía más como recordatorio que como regaño, porque no pensaba romper con mi promesa. ¿Qué harás?

"No se, se que se nos esta acabando el tiempo, pero ¿crees que ya tienen edad para esto?" soltó una carcajada que termino con ese ambiente pesaroso "¿Tienes miedo de verlo de nuevo?" me lo dijo con una cara picara que me hizo sonrojar, solo el podría molestarme con comentarios tan simples.

"No" gire mi cara para evitar sus ojos escudriñadores "Jajajaja, definitivamente le sigues queriendo después de tanto tiempo" a veces se me olvida las habilidades de mi compañero.

"Arggg cállate" me tumbe enojado sobre la yerba.

"Sabes que reencarnaron ¿no?" se tumbo junto a mi y continuo "eso significa que su esencia se encuentra en ellos pero no necesariamente tendrán los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas."

"Lo se" conteste casi inaudible y el se volteo a verme con ternura.

Nos levantamos para irnos cuando voltee a la cueva recordando a lo que iba. "El sello que cubre la sala donde se encuentra aun permanece, todavía tenemos tiempo" la voz de mi acompañante apaciguo mis preocupaciones.

"Creo que ya es hora" dije mirando hacia la luna, que ya se encontraba en su cenit, la mire con determinación con la incertidumbre rondándome en la cabeza aun viviendo tantos años uno nunca sabe lo que le depara, los lazos del destino son caprichosos y me nos tenían muchas sorpresas preparadas.


	2. Tan fresco como siempre

Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo, cualquier idea que tengan no olviden de escribirla. Sin mas preámbulos disfruten.

* * *

Kendall se encontraba sentado en una banca con su cabeza hacia atrás mirando las nubes pasar, había salido desde muy temprano del departamento sin decirle a nadie solo para disfrutar un rato a solas dejando que sus pensamientos volasen con ellas, se sentía extrañado desde hace unos días se imaginaba volando como aquellas aves que surcaban los cielos, en cierto sentido se sentía aprisionado con la vida ajetreada que llevaba, pero no quería preocupar a sus amigos con estas ideas así que aprovechaba ese tiempo a solas para pensar, o eso trato hasta que tres sombras le taparon aquella hermosa vista y lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

Al acostumbrase sus ojos pudo identificar a las sombras y solo alcanzo a sonreír al verse descubierto su escapada mañanera, mientras se incorporaba para poder platicar con sus amigos se quedó paralizado al ver imágenes de eventos que le parecían familiares pero que de igual manera le eran tan ajenos pasar de una manera tan rápida en su mente, esto se estaba volviendo muy común desde hace como 2 meses, aprendió a identificar poco a poco los rostros de las personas que aparecían en esos "recuerdos" ¿podrían llamarse así? Un cálido abrazo lo sacudió de ese estado de shock.

"¿De nuevo en el mundo de los sueños Kendall? Ya se te está haciendo costumbre ¿no crees?" dijo James mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello para acomodarlo.

"Lo siento, es solo que no he podido dormir mucho en las noches y mi cabeza se desconecta de a ratos para descansar" Kendall respondía mientras se inclinaba y colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro en señal de cansancio.

En efecto Kendall no podía dormir por las noches porque pesadillas lo asediaban cada vez que pegaba los ojos, entre el cielo más oscuro que había visto y el suelo manchado de sangre, no podía creer que su mente podría generar algo tan macabro y cada vez que las soñaba se volvían más tétricas e inverosímiles y eso más el sentimiento de extrañeza y los "recuerdos" lo estaban desgastando poco a poco, prefirió guardar eso para si, suficiente sospecha ya tenían sus amigos de que algo estaba mal con el como para preocuparlo con esas cosas, quizá creyesen que estaba loco, prefería no correr ese riesgo. Lo que fuera lo afrontaría solo.

"Nos preocupas Kendall" dijo Logan con su típica cara de preocupación, y fue el que más se alteró al no ver a Kendall en el departamento en la mañana. Ellos comparte cuarto y Logan suele ser el que se despierta de primero por las mañanas y al ver la cama de su compañero de cuarto vacía salió disparado a despertar a todos para buscar a Kendall.

Kendall volteo a ver a Logan pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo…

"Suficiente del tema, ya encontramos a Kendall, mejor vayamos a relajarnos" Carlos el más pequeño del grupo argumentaba, al ver la cara de preocupación de Kendall que le decía que prefería no ser interrogado, se sentía igual de preocupado que Logan pero al verlo tan agobiado pensó que sería mejor abordarlo más tarde.

Kendall se paró de un golpe y con una cara de alegría dijo "Pues vayamos a la piscina" No era una idea tan descabellada aun con la suave brisa el invierno de este año en Los Ángeles había sido mayoritariamente caluroso.

Regresaron todos al departamento donde les esperaba una Jennifer un tanto alterada gracias al gran escándalo de Logan. James, Carlos y Katie no paraban de reír mientras Jennifer regañaba a Kendall por haberse desaparecido y por la cara de Kendall que ponía al tratar y fallar de explicar su salida secreta, en ese estado, Jennifer, era una madre con boca pero sin oídos.

Ya en la piscina los chicos disfrutaban de los cálidos rayos sobre su piel. Kendall se quitó su playera para dejar ver su cuerpo, que aunque era de contextura delgada dejaba ver un cuerpo trabajado. Al hacer eso Logan no podía dejar de mirar cada movimiento de Kendall al sacarse su playera para luego depositarla en el suelo, observo como se tensaban y relajaban sus musculo con cada movimiento que Kendall hacía, no se le escurrió su saliva por la boca solo porque Kendall interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Logs, Logs" veía con extrañeza a su amigo "LOGAN" grito Kendall para ser escuchado.

"Perdón, perdón, que quieres Kendall" esperando que no viese su evidente sonrojo.

"Vaya, después dicen que uno es el que anda en otro mundo" dijo Kendall dándole la espalda a Logan "¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda Logs?"

"Ammmm, si supongo" Este tipo de peticiones desesperaban a Logan, cualquier contacto muy cercano con Kendall lo terminaba desesperando y aun después de tanto tiempo conociéndole aún no se acostumbraba a tanta cercanía, no podía evitar sus sonrojos. Agradecía que estuviere de espaldas para poder recorrer tranquilamente con sus manos ya llenas de bloqueador su fuerte espalda.

Al terminar se voltea Kendall hacia Logan y le dijo "Muchas gracias Logs, aunque creo que tu igual necesitas un poco en el rostro, el sol ya enrojeció tu cara, eso te pasa por tener una piel tan pálida"

Terminando la frase Logan se volteó con rapidez y se rio a todo pulmón para externan su total nerviosismo ante tal comentario "Jajajaja, si creo que sí, entraré un momento al baño para refrescarme y ahorita vengo" y terminando ese comentario salió disparado hacia el baño más cercano para evitar su ya de por si notorio sonrojo.

James miro divertido a Carlos y con una mirada cómplice soltaron una carcajada.

Logan al llegar al baño abrió la llave del grifo y se echó agua a la cara para bajarse un poco los humos. Aun no entendía por que le pasaba eso, desde que conoció a Kendall en un parque, cuando eran pequeños, no ha podido controlar sus sonrojos y eso lo hacia sentir un poco indefenso. No le molestaba que le pudiese gustar Kendall, no sabe que siente en realidad por el, es solo los sonrojos incontrolables al verlo y tenerlo cerca lo que le molestan.

Ya más relajado del "incidente", se secó la cara y se miró en el espejo del baño por unos minutos, poco a poco la imagen que veía Logan de su rostro empezó a distorsionarse convirtiéndose en un ser que no reconocía, reconocía su cara pero en parte no era su cara, desenfoco unos segundo por la impresión y cuando volvió a enfocar su imagen regreso aquel dulce rostro que se cargaba el pálido. Con una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho salió corriendo del baño de una manera tan estrepitosa que apenas al abrir la puerta se topa con el rubio y por el impacto Logan cae al suelo del pequeño baño del hotel.

"Perdone" dice logan un tanto agitado aun por la impresión aun si ver con quien choco. "Vine a verte, ya te andabas tardando, pensé que nos habías abandonado" dice Kendall mientras ayudaba al más pequeño a levantarse del suelo.

"¿Qué sucedió Logan?, tienes una cara, parece que viste un fantasma" dijo Kendall mientras veía con detenimiento el rostro de su amigo y soltaba una pequeña risa.

"Nada Kendall, es tu imaginación, je-je-je" Dijo Logan con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, primero por la impresión de lo del espejo y segundo por el pequeño encontronazo con Kendall.

"Ok, vine a decirte que los chicos y yo decidimos ir al cine, Carlos se empeñó desde hace una semana de que no hemos visto la película que le prometimos ver desde el año pasado y que no dejaría de molestarnos con una cancioncita tonta si no cumplíamos con nuestra promesa así que… ¿nos acompañas?" Pregunto el rubio mientras se lavaba sus manos.

"Mmmm, creo que paso, se me antoja a mí también estar un rato a solas, iré a leer un rato a la biblioteca, prefiero leer que ver otra película de acción" mientras decía eso, Logan le guiñaba el ojo a Kendall con lo que Kendall ríe, tuerce los ojos y le dice "Ok, pero avísanos cuando ya andes de regreso para que pasemos a buscarte"

"Entendido" Dice logan mientras sigue a su amigo hasta la salida de Palm Woods, Kendall se despide alzando la mano y sale del hotel. «Tan fresco como siempre» piensa Logan mientras ve a su rubio amigo subirse al coche junto a Carlos y James, se despide de ellos con un meneo de cabeza y sale para dirigirse a la biblioteca a pie, «total es un hermoso día» se piensa para si.

* * *

"El momento en el que el hombre devoró la fruta del conocimiento, sello su destino… Confiando su futuro a las cartas, el hombre se aferra a una esperanza tenue. Sin embargo, los Arcanos son el medio por el cual todo se revela." Dice una voz en las penumbras, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes en esa cámara. La cámara era lúgubre cuatro grandes y gruesos pilares de piedras se erguían para sostener el techo y en el centro se encontraba una mesa redonda de piedra con sillas con respaldos altos.

21 seres se encuentran sentados alrededor de la mesa, seres que usan una túnica negra y una máscara de diferente forma y color para cada uno, en la frente de esta mascara lleva un numero romano distinto para cada quien del I al XXI sentados en orden según su número.

XXI –"Las fichas de este juego se han empezado a mover, creo que igual nosotros tenemos que hacer nuestros movimientos" –la voz detrás de la túnica es la de una mujer joven.

XIII –"Hay que preparar el camino, no queda mucho tiempo para lo que tanto hemos luchado al fin llegue" –esta vez es una voz bastante profunda pero fuera de cualquier tono humano

XX –"¿Quién será el primero en este gran juego?" –lo dice levantándose de su silla y colocándose detrás del que lleva el numero I y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

I –"Creo que la suerte está echada" –acariciaba un libro que se encontraba frente a él. –"No sé con qué empezar, solo espero divertirme mientras pueda." Tomo el libro de la mesa "Espero cumplir con los designios y que los engranes del destino giren a nuestro favor"

Todos los presentes asintieron, I se paró de su asiento salió de la cámara dejando a los otros 20.

XV –"Crees que realmente pueda con la misión" se dirigió a XXI

XXI –"Cumplirá con lo que se le fue encomendado, como en cualquier juego, en algunas ocasiones hay en sacrificar algunos peones" con esto todos se levantaron para luego desaparecer entre las sombras.

* * *

Logan llego a la biblioteca, como era su costumbre tenía que ir con la bibliotecaria a saludarla, Rachel McKinley era una anciana bastante simpática, de baja estatura y de una complexión bastante frágil, como quien dice menuda, sus ojos siempre manifestaban calidez aun ocultos por gruesos lentes y su voz siempre reflejaba una sensación de confianza. Aunque en su vida nunca tuvo una vida fácil, eso Logan se enteró con el tiempo, la señora McKinley prefería tener una actitud positiva por eso tenía una visión del mundo muy alegre, aprovechaba cada feliz momento y le gustaba contar anécdotas de su vida, alegres o tristes, a cualquiera que se prestara. A Logan le pareció una persona muy interesante y en ciertas ocasiones olvidaba por completo el que fue a leer un libro por prestar atención a esas historias, en verdad le había tomado mucho cariño.

"Buenas tardes señora McKinley ¿Cómo ha estado?" dijo el pelinegro con una de sus patentadas sonrisas con hoyuelos.

"¿Por qué tanta formalidad querido?" dijo la pequeña anciana con una pequeña risa "Ya no hay confianza" siguió riéndose.

"No para nada" argumento Logan moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

"Jejeje, solo bromeo querido" toma sus grandes y gruesos lentes para limpiarlos, a Logan siempre le daba risa como los ojos de la señora McKinley se tornaban tan pequeños luego de quitárselos "¿Leerás aquí o para llevar?" Prosiguió luego de ponerse los lentes de nuevo.

"Creo que leeré aquí" sonrió de nuevo Logan ante la cara afable de la señora.

"Buena opción, hoy no hay gente en la biblioteca. Nadie le molestará" Le guiño el ojo para luego abrir la ventana de Solitario en su antigua y obsoleta computadora.

Logan rio ante tal acción y se aventuró en la gran biblioteca. No tardó mucho en encontrar algo interesante y se sentó a leer para ver si la tranquilidad podía hacerle olvidar un rato a su amigo el rubio. Lo que nunca se le cruzó en la mente a Logan es que esa tarde sería todo menos tranquila.


	3. The Magician

Les invito a releer la historia, he anexado nuevas partes y corregido cierto material por falla de sintaxis. Espero que les guste :D

* * *

Kendall

Llegamos al centro comercial ya hace tiempo que no veníamos aquí, como siempre Carlos se puso como loco cuando diviso un puesto de banderillas arrastrándonos hasta ahí.

"No puedo creer que necesites comer tantas" dijo James con su cara de frustración mientras caminábamos hacia el cine y ver a qué hora pasaba la tan esperada película. Resulta que esa película es una obra original del director de películas de terror favorito de Carlos, el coreano Choe Byeong-Ki. A palabras de Carlos el terror coreano es mejor que el americano.

"Mmm 6:30, falta mucho ¿No creen?" Lo dije más por el tiempo que tenemos que esperar a que empiece la función ya que no tengo muchas ganas de estar tanto tiempo fuera, sigo un poco cansado y no creo poder mantener la cabeza erguida en la película si se alarga mucho la espera.

"Si, creo que tienes razón Kendall, mejor la vemos otros día o cuando salga en DVD" dice Carlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero sé que lo dice más porque se preocupa por mí. Puedo aguantar más tiempo despierto solo por verle feliz.

"No" contesto casi de inmediato "Necesito superar mi miedo a salir de noche después de una película de terror" dije con un tono de broma y dándole una palmada a Carlos para que pasemos a comprar los boletos.

Después de comprarlos pasamos a husmear que hay en las tiendas, videojuegos, ropa y por supuesto maquillaje, parada obligada para James. Mientras James flirteaba con unas chicas, aproveche para sentarme un rato, me daba mucha risa ver a James coqueteando con una chica porque uno no sabía cómo ellas reaccionarían ante James y me divertía ante algunas situaciones, Carlos se sentó junto a mi comiendo su última banderilla.

"Emstrss mbiieeenm" salió de su boca de Carlos "Carlos, sabes que no puedo entenderte si tienes la boca llena, solo Logan sabe como descifrarte" dije riéndome antes el apuro de Carlos de tragarse lo que tenía en su boca.

"Perdón, dije que si estás bien. Me preocupas Kendall, bueno, nos preocupas y conociendo tu complejo de mártir y tu innato liderazgo sé que te quedarás con ello hasta que tu solo lo resuelvas, solo quiero hacerte saber que me tienes junto a ti para apoyarte y sé que James y Logan dirían lo mismo" Me dijo Carlos con una cara de determinación, esta faceta de Carlos es un tanto desconocida para mí, pero me alegra verla, se que puedo confiar mucho en mis amigos en especial en Carlos.

Le abrace y dije "Claro Carlitos" casi como un susurro, relaje los hombros y me sentí más ligero, puede ser que no le había dicho nada aun sobre mis problemas pero solo tenerlo cerca como apoyo me hace sentir pleno y eso me da ánimos y fuerzas para seguir. Me separo de él y le veo a los ojos "Aunque prefiero que esto se quede entre nosotros dos" Carlos solo asiente mientras se levante y me dice "¿Quieres una smoothie rosa?" rio por debajo y digo "Si, necesito algo para amenizar el espectáculo que hace James" sonríe y se va corriendo con esa alegría que me gusta tanto observar.

* * *

James

Bueno entraremos a la sala del cine, me mentalice desde la tarde para ver esta película ya que aunque Carlos no es miedoso, si es muy supersticioso y se que será una noche larga sobre teorías y cuentos de fantasmas que no lo dejarán dormir y que a la par no me dejará dormir en el cuarto que compartimos.

Nos sentamos y me pongo en medio de Carlos y Kendall, hablando de Kendall sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no quedarse dormido, aunque estoy preocupado confío en él y sé que no hará algo tonto. Si no puede vendrá a nosotros, así que no lo presiono pero se que lo tengo que mantener vigilado.

Se apagan las luces para que empiece la proyección del film, tengo que admitir que la película no es para nada mala tiene el tipo de terror más psicológico los personajes parecen que te ven a los ojos, me llevo sustos de vez en cuando sin recurrir al screamer, con eso me temo que cuando lleguemos a casa tendré a un Carlos un tanto nervioso que tendré que soportar toda la noche.

Volteo a ver a Carlos mientras este sin despegar la vista de la pantalla se pone el casco sobre su cabeza, claro indicador de que tiene miedo, yo solo sonrió cuando de pronto y al mismo tiempo en la que una escena en el clímax de la película hace que todos en la sala se tensen y sobre salten, Carlos no es la excepción y este por inercia o instinto agarra mi mano lo que hace que igual me sobre salte y con ello empiezo a ver imágenes en mi cabeza, una tarde el cielo rojo caen escombros del cielo y alguien parecido a Carlos, pero no es Carlos, enfrente mío 'agarrando mis manos' está manchado de sangre, parece consternado.

"No me dejes morir aquí Elyan, por favor" sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas me miraba con una necesidad impetuosa, yo solo lo quería abrazar.

"Jamás lo haré hermano, jamás; juntos hasta el fin" dijo una voz proveniente de ¿mi?

"¿James? ¿James?" Escucho su voz a lo lejos, parpadeo y veo a un Carlos preocupado mirándome, siento algo húmedo que cae por mi mejilla la toco y son lágrimas, estoy llorando y no se el por qué.

"Jajajaja, creo que es el brillo de la pantalla que lastima mis ojos" digo mientras me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lo miro de reojo. "Si a mí igual se me secan los ojos" me dice mientras se restriega el ojo derecho con su mano en señal de molestia por la resequedad. Rio por debajo por la inocencia de mi amigo.

Pero me quedo pensando toda la película, ya no presto atención ni a la pantalla ni a Carlos que está a mi lado solo veo al vacío tratando de recordar lo que acabo de ver y cada momento que pasa me parece mucho más familiar, como me hubiese pasado hace ya mucho tiempo, de esos recuerdos dolorosos que quieres olvidar pero que aún con todo el esfuerzo aún permanecen, borrosos pero las marcas siguen, y esa sensación me mantuvo bastante tenso el resto de la película.

* * *

Logan

Pasaba las paginas una a una, agarraba nuevos libros con historias excitantes y otros con conocimientos desconcertantes, pero aun con todo eso, lo que en el pasado me mantendría centrado y ocupado por horas, ahora no me emociona solo puedo pensar en Kendall. Bufo y cierro el libro de golpe y me levanto en búsqueda de algo que pueda servirme para despejar la mente.

Reviso toda la biblioteca y hay algo que llama mi atención, aun siendo fin de semana me parece de lo más extraño que realmente no haya nadie en la biblioteca durante todo el día, era lógico que venga poca gente desde que existe la Internet pero aun existen amantes de los libros que prefieren lastimarse los ojos leyendo en las hojas manchadas y amarillentas de viejos libros a lastimarse con las luces brillantes de un monitor.

Pero aun con ese razonamiento la falta de gente era un poco desconcertante e inusual hasta que me percato de otra presencia, ahí en el rincón, en el lugar más alejado de la entrada de la biblioteca hay unas mesas de lectura que están ocupadas por un joven de traje como de mi edad rodeados de muchos libros gruesos, viste de manera muy formal, sus facciones son finas, cabello castaño oscuro y corto, ojos oscuros y tristes reflejan melancolía en su mirada cubierta de unos lentes de pasta que se caen a cada rato de su pequeña nariz.

Al sentirse observado alza la mirada y se conecta a la mía, agarra sus cosas y se levanta sin soltarme la mirada se queda ahí parado como esperando algo, yo por mi parte no sé qué hacer más que mirarlo, luego de unos instantes me distrae la señora McKinley que deja caer su pluma de su escritorio y cuando volteo a verlo este ya se está dirigiendo a la salida, se despide de la señora McKinley y voltea a verme cierra los ojos, sonríe y alza sus manos en señal de despedida; yo simplemente asiento y repito su gesto de despedida, fue raro y agradable.

Me acerco a la señora McKinley y le pregunto con el tono más inaudible que pueda salir de mi boca, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien en esta biblioteca vacía me pudiese oír, "¿Quién es el?" Gira sorprendida la señora McKinley y esboza una sonrisa cuando me ve y me dice "Kier Morgan, es bien parecido ¿no crees?" esto último lo dice de una manera insinuante y alzando las cejas. Yo solo alcanzo a reírme de nerviosismo, me despido de la señora McKinley mientras agarro mis cosas para huir de esta escena incomoda.

Veo que ya es de noche, saco mi celular y veo que ya son las 19:00 horas, trato de llamarle a Kendall como lo prometí pero me manda a su buzón de voz. "Creo que siguen en la película" lo digo mientras suspiro y pongo mi mochila en los hombros para dirigirme a casa.

El camino al hotel es bastante pintoresco, así que no me molesta mucho el irme caminando. El aire fresco de la noche pega mi cara y hace que mi caminata sea agradable y tranquila hasta que me percato que llegue a un parque que es bastante lindo, iluminado y, considerando la hora, bastante concurrido.

Camino a través de el para cortar camino hasta que llego a un campo extenso de yerba que está justo en medio del parque, hay adolescentes paseando aun, perros y sus dueños y corredores asiduos al ejercicio. Era un ambiente casi de postal.

Sigo caminando hasta que llego de nuevo a la arboleada y veo una figura negra en el camino. "Con que tú eres Logan Mitchell, o ¿me equivoco?"

Veo a este ser, gabardina negra con una capucha que cubre su cara y sobre su rostro una máscara azul con un numero uno romano en su frente, lleva un libro entre sus manos que va hojeando de vez en vez mientras se acerca lentamente a mí.

Retrocedo de a poco y respondo a su pregunta "Siii-sii-si, ¿Quién me busca?" pregunto con nerviosismo en la voz mientras sigo dando pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Por qué tanto miedo mi querido Logan?" es la voz de un hombre joven y lo dice en un tono burlón mientras cierra de golpe el libro que hojeaba. El sonido del golpe me sobresalta con lo que tras piso y caigo al suelo.

* * *

Logan se levanta como puede y sale corriendo mientras a su espalda solo escucha una gran carcajada.

"Pfff ¿Por qué todos tienen que correr?" Dice el encapuchado cuando este empieza a elevarse del suelo mientras pasa una mano sobre el libro cerrado, con este gesto el libro se abre solo y se pasan las paginas hasta la mitad del libro extiende sus manos y dice "_brynewielm" _sus manos enguantadas se iluminan de un rojo carmín mientras Logan a punto de salir de la arboleada es detenido por una muralla de fuego.

Otra risa socarrona se escucha del hombre encapuchado. Logan voltea a ver a su atacante, este extiende otra vez uno de sus brazos hacia Logan y dice "_fýrwylm" _y una bola de fuego es lanzada hacia Logan que salta hacia un costado logrando evitarla y apenas incorporándose sale corriendo hacia el campo de yerba tratando de encontrar a alguien que le ayude.

Mientras corre saca su celular y trata de llamar a Kendall, él está en su marcado rápido. No contesta y lo manda a buzón, decide dejarle un mensaje "Kendall ayuda por favor me encuentro en el parque cerca de la biblioteca estatal, un hombre me persigue" se escucha a lo lejos "_wæterýÞ" _y un torrente de agua lanza a Logan directo al campo de yerba perdiendo en el camino su celular.

Logan se incorpora y grita con todas sus fuerzas "AYUDA" mientras voltea a ver qué tan lejos se encuentra el encapuchado, cuando ve que se encuentra muy cerca sale de nuevo corriendo y sigue gritando "AYUDA" con la voz más desesperada que jamás el mismo se había escuchado.

"Ya cállate y quédate a jugar un rato conmigo" dice el encapuchado extendiendo de nuevo sus manos y al final diciendo _"eorðbeofung" _su mano brilla de un verde esmeralda y terminando la frase que dijo la tierra empezó a desquebrajarse en dirección a Logan alcanzándolo y haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y se caiga por el movimiento telúrico.

"¿Quién rayos eres y que quieres de mí?" dice Logan tratando de no sonar roto, desesperado.

"Las suertes están echadas mi querido Logan y en ese futuro es mejor que no te encuentres" extendiendo de nuevo los brazos con el puño cerrado hacia Logan _"þodenum"_ su puño se iluminan de blanco y el viento se arremolina alrededor de su mano que al extender sus dedos salen cuchillas disparadas hacia Logan.

Logan trata de cubrirse con sus brazos, las cuchillas cortan la piel y su ropa como si fuera el de papel, Logan grita ahora por dolor y desesperación. El ataque ha cesado Logan deja de cubrirse y se tira al pasto cansado, cansado de correr y de los ataques, con sus pocas fuerzas dice "Acaba ya"

"Que poca voluntad de vivir tienes joven Logan" dice el encapuchado mientras pone sus pies en el suelo y se cerca caminando a Logan.

"¿Quién rayos eres?" pregunta Logan aún más frustrado sabiendo que tiene que ser más fuerte.

"Yo soy el que soy, mero destino, parte del engranaje del devenir" se ríe al final de decir esto "Soy el Mago y todo lo que oculto, soy lo secreto y todo lo que guardo"

El Mago se acerca a Logan y lo levanta del suelo con la mano al cuello, Logan trata de respirar pero le es dificultoso, solo cierra los ojos esperando el fin.

* * *

Kendall

Salimos de la sala de cine, Carlos y yo discutimos un poco sobre la película pero James parece como si le hubiesen comido la lengua, tiene un cara de consternado muy rara en su cara, solo vista cuando no entiende algo. Me acerco y paso mis brazos sobre su hombro, meto mi mano para agarrar mi celular y antes de abrir la boca para preguntarle lo que pasa veo que tengo una llamada perdida y un mensaje de voz de Logan.

Llamo a Logan pero me dicen que esta fuera del aérea de servicio o está apagado, así que rápidamente abro el mensaje de voz "Ken… ayu... por favor me …entro en el parque… de la biblioteca estatal, un hombre… persigue"

Abro mis ojos como platos y llamo a los chicos con desesperación, James sale de su letargo y escucha lo que escuche hace rato, en la desesperación solo se nos ocurrió salir a buscar.

* * *

Dos hombres se encuentran enfrente del hotel "Palm Woods".

"Mmmm ¿Aquí es?" dijo el más alto de los dos hombres con una cara de confundido. "Si, si, aquí es Kenneth, es el destino que todos ellos reencarnaran, se conocieran y además estén juntos bajo el mismo techo".

"Bueno nos facilitan el trabajo" dice Kenneth alzando los hombros en señal de que más da. El más bajo se ríe por lo expresivo de su amigo "Cállate Arjuna, aparte de tu molesta habilidad recordé que tu risa es un fastidio" Arjuna se ríe aún más alto ante el comentario.

Justo cuando iban decididos a entrar Arjuna se para en seco y voltea rápidamente al oeste diciendo "Sentiste eso" ni siquiera terminando media oración Arjuna solo siente una ráfaga de viento yendo hacia el oeste. "Tan impaciente como siempre" resopla Arjuna saliendo igual hacia la misma dirección.

Llegan ambos hombres a la azotea de un edificio alto colindante al parque. "Interesante, un domo de magia, técnica astuta para no levantar sospechas" dice Arjuna con la cara más fascinada de todas. "Hay que ponernos en marcha, capaz que lo mate" ya iba a saltar para llegar al parque cuando lo detiene Arjuna con su brazo "Espera" dice el bajito "mejor veamos que hace el" señala a un joven con cabello rubio que entra corriendo al parque y atraviesa sin dificultad la barrera mágica. "¿Será él?" se le acelera el corazón por la impaciencia de ir a verle, Arjuna solo ríe ante la preocupación e impaciencia de Kenneth. "Supongo, atravesó la barrera sin ninguna resistencia, no te preocupes cualquier cosa que se salga de control intervenimos" dice Arjuna y prosigue "Veamos el potencial y analicemos la situación, aún no sabemos quién es el enemigo". Kenneth solo asiente y mira con atención la situación pensando en el inminente encuentro.

* * *

Los chicos van rápidamente a la biblioteca y gracias a la bibliotecaria que estaba ya cerrando saben que Logan salió desde ya hace una hora, con lo que se separan para revisar los parques cercanos y cualquier cosa de que alguien sepa algo de Logan, se llamarían.

Kendall llega al parque estatal y corre a través de la arboleada, no ve a nadie cerca, las luces parpadean como locas y ve a lo lejos… ¿Fuego? Entra corriendo al campo de yerba y ve a un ser vestido de negro alzando a Logan del cuello.

Kendall ve a Logan y lo que ha sufrido, cortadas por todo su cuerpo, su ropa rasgada y su cara con un claro sufrimiento. Kendall se tensa, sale corriendo hacia esa dirección y grita "Suéltalo" tumbando al sujeto y cayendo los tres al suelo.

Kendall se incorpora y va corriendo a ver como esta Logan, este sigue respirando, está consciente pero está demasiado débil como para entablar una plática extensa solo alcanza a decir "Cuidado".

El hombre se levanta y dice "Vaya, Kendall Knight, no me esperaba esto pero ya que andas por aquí" empieza a levitar de nuevo cierra el puño y dice _"þodenum"_ extendiendo sus dedos y cuchillas de aire salen de su mano a lo que Kendall solo alcanza a cubrir a Logan con su cuerpo.

Kenneth se tensa al ver esto a lo que Arjuna responde "Tranquilo, es magia muy básica, serán solo rasguños, además ¿si sientes eso? Es un cambio en el flujo de la magia" Kenneth solo se mantiene observando la escena.

El Mago solo se ríe ante la escena "Bueno, bueno, creo que es hora de acabar con la función" extiende de nuevo sus brazos y grita _"brynewielm" _una energía separa a ambos chicos y ahora los separa una muralla de fuego.

El hombre de la máscara ríe y dice "Bueno, mi querido Logan, creo que solo puedo decir, Good Bye" _"lígetræsc fýrwylm" _chispas vuela alrededor del encapuchado alza su mano en dirección de Logan y una bola de energía se forma en ella, cada segundo que pasa se hace más grande y al final sale un gran rayo de color naranja hacia Logan.

Kendall se levanta y sale corriendo en dirección de su amigo, no importa quemarse lo único que le importa y consume sus pensamientos es llegar e interponerse para que no sigan dañando a Logan. Cuando llega con Logan solo puede ver un rayo viniendo hacia él, y luego ya nada.

Desde lejos Kenneth y Arjuna solo ven como Kendall se levanta y con una velocidad increíble se interpone entre Logan y la magia atacante. Posterior solo ven como alrededor de Kendall y Logan se forma un escudo de protección.

"Mmmm, interesante, instintivo y primitivo" dice Arjuna esbozando una media sonrisa. Pero algo extraño sucede y se percatan ambos hombres, Kendall baja la cabeza como si se desmayara parado para luego levantar la cabeza con brusquedad y abriendo los ojos de par en par, ambos ojos brillando de un color dorado intenso.

Kendall con un movimiento de mano disipa el rayo con el que estaba siendo atacado y con una velocidad increíble se acerca al hombre encapuchando atrapando su rostro, aun con máscara, con su mano. Kendall lanza un grito de batalla y con su otra mano pone su palma en el abdomen del encapuchado y solo se ve como este es atravesado por un rayo de luz que destroza todo su cuerpo, haciendo que los brazos caigan al suelo al desaparecer la parte que los une y dejando aun la cabeza en manos de Kendall.

Kendall aun con la cabeza agarrada y con los ojos brillando en oro se voltea hacia la azotea donde se encuentra Kenneth, lo que sobresalta a este último, y con la misma el brillo de los ojos de Kendall se va, y se desmaya cayendo al suelo.

"Bueno, hora de intervenir" ríe Arjuna y salta hasta el parque seguido de Kenneth. Al llegar al lugar el más alto revisa que los muchachos no estén heridos de gravedad mientras Arjuna va a ver la cabeza que quedo, la alza del suelo por el cabello corto que tiene y la cabeza le dice "Vaya el destino sigue sorprendiéndome, jajajaja, disfruten su recuentro" finalizando esto todas las partes del cuerpo, incluyendo la cabeza, se evaporan haciendo que la máscara caiga al suelo. Arjuna recoge lo que quedo, el libro y la máscara, y voltea a ver a su compañero que tiene a los dos chicos cargados en sus hombros, ambos heridos, desmayados pero bien.

"No nos fue tan mal no crees Kenneth" acercándose a su compañero. "Cállate" dice Kenneth con frustración, el esperado encuentro tendrá que posponerse un poco más. Dirigiéndose a la salida del parque se topan con dos jóvenes con caras de asustados que se ponen en posición de 'combate'.

"Dejen a nuestros amigos en paz" dice el chico moreno poniéndose su casco en la cabeza

James ve el estado de sus amigos y dice "¿Qué les han hecho?"

Kenneth mira a Arjuna y este le asiente con lo que Kenneth con el brazo libre truena los dedos y ambos adolescentes caen desmayados. "O grandioso más bultos que cargar" dice Kenneth viendo a los jovencitos tirados en el suelo. Arjuna solo se ríe ante el comentario y se pone a los otros dos jovencitos igual en sus hombros. "Bueno, regresemos al hotel, hay que curar sus heridas y pensar las explicaciones pertinente" dice el sereno de Arjuna.

Todo esto pasaba mientras la luna llena apenas salía por el horizonte.


	4. Explicaciones

Espero que les guste la historia, y me gustaría conocer sus comentarios. Agradezco a todos lo que me han leído y prometo mejorar.

"Creo que le fue mejor de lo que podríamos haber esperado" dice IV con tono en broma. "En efecto hizo más de lo que habíamos calculado y eso hay que celebrárselo, ahora sabemos que no estaban muertos esos dos" argumenta XXI mientras se levanta "Me retiro, ya vi suficiente, que siga el juego entonces ¿no creen?" dice antes de salir de la sala. "Bueno, creo que es mi turno" dice una voz femenina "Aunque tendré que distraer a esos dos" dice mientras se refresca con un hermoso abanico rojo.

* * *

Katie

Todo el día había pasado con mucha normalidad, bueno con excepción de la huida de Kendall en la mañana, todo estaba yendo como siempre; había estado jugando a las cartas con los chicos que se encontraban en la piscina y habría tenido muchas ganancias si no fuera porque mamá me obligó a regresar la mayoría del dinero. Los bobos de los chicos se habían ido y pues mi madre le pareció buena idea que tuvieras una tarde de chicas así que me arrastro a la boutique más cercana para una "transformación total" ya que según mi madre por vivir con puros chicos y no tener amigas me falta más femineidad, no me molesta que me mimen de vez en cuando así que me relajo y disfruto el rato. De hecho lo disfrutamos tanto que se nos fue toda la tarde y mi madre ni había hecho la cena así que me arrastro de nuevo al centro comercial para comprar todo lo necesario para la pasta improvisada que ya tenía pensado.

Estaba buscando un frasco de tomate deshidratado cuando escucho la voz de mi madre que me pide que me apresure, agarro el frasco y salgo corriendo para alcanzar a mi madre no me doy cuenta que a la vuelta del pasillo y me topo con alguien, por la fuerza y la velocidad con la que iba casi caigo al suelo solo porque la persona con la que me topo me termina sosteniéndome por la cintura.

"Disculpe" Digo con la cara toda roja y lo miro al rostro, unos hermosos ojos turquesa, una linda piel aceitunada, cabello castaño oscuro que esta revuelto adrede y una hermosa sonrisa blanca.

"Señorita tiene que ir por cuidado por los pasillo, hay gente descuidada como yo que anda deambulando por ahí perdidos buscando los antisépticos" me dice mientras me pone de nuevo de pie, su voz es hermosa, dulce y amable. "Jajajaja, no para nada, la torpe soy yo. Lo siento, lo que busca creo que se encuentra cerca de los artículos de belleza y está en el pasillo 6" le digo mientras le señalo por donde se encuentra dicho pasillo y veo cómo va vestido, una camiseta café oscuro tres cuartos de manga y de cuello ancho holgado con una linda bufanda al cuello y unos pantalones oscuros, bastante bohemio el chico.

"No se diga torpe corderita" me lo dice alzando mi mano y besándola. "Y gracias por la información" me dice empezando a irse, yo solo me quedo ahí viendo cómo se aleja, aun en shock por lo que había pasado no me percato que mi madre se acerca y me dice "Katie que haces tonteando, ¿Ya tienes el frasco?" salgo de mi mundo de fantasía y le entrego el frasco a mi madre mientras me doy golpes mentales por no preguntarle su nombre al lindo chico misterioso.

* * *

Kenneth ve a su compañero saliendo con lo que compro y le dice "¿Por qué tardaste tanto? No es tan difícil; entras, buscas, agarras y das el dinero; así de fácil" dice mientras se acerca a agarrar las bolsas. "Es que me perdí, jejejeje" dice mientras se ríe y se revuelve el cabello, Kenneth solo tuerce los ojos, su compañero tiende a comportarse como un tonto en ciertas ocasiones pero la verdad es que es una persona muy fuerte y seria. "Aunque creo que tenemos que llevarlos a su casa para atenderlos, aparte tenemos que explicárselos ¿no crees?" dice Arjuna mientras le entrega algunas bolsas a Kenneth y se dirige a un callejón cerca del estacionamiento donde se encuentran aun inconscientes los 4 chicos, se agacha para revisar sus heridas y se voltea a Kenneth "Ya menos nervioso verdad viejo amigo" lo dice en tono burlón "Cállate y ayúdame a llevarlos a su hotel" lo dice mientras se pone a Logan en su hombro y agarra a Kendall de su ropa con su mano libre. "Entraremos por la azotea, no creo que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos con cuatro de sus inquilinos desmayados y heridos" dice Arjuna igual agarrando a los chicos para ponérselos en sus hombros. "Y ¿cómo sabremos en que habitación viven? Genio" dice Kenneth con una voz irónica y una sonrisa de «Ya te pille» "Eso es muy fácil" mete su mano en el bolsillo del chico guapo alto que lleva en sus manos y saca una llave. "Ves, 2J, como dije muy fácil" Kenneth solo bufa y con eso ultimo ambos sujetos desaparecen con el viento.

* * *

Katie

Mi madre ya está en la cocina preparando la cena y yo de mientras pongo todo lo que se compró en la alacena. "¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño en lo que llegan los chicos? No deben tardar en venir" asiento y me dirijo al cuarto de baño que comparto con mamá.

Ya lista y terminando de secarme mi cabello, escucho que tocan a la puerta y mamá grita desde la cocina "Katie abre, deben ser los chicos que olvidaron su llave de nuevo" aun con la toalla en la cabeza voy y abro la puerto, solo alcanzo a gritar al ver al chico del centro comercial parado enfrente de mí y yo con la toalla en la cabeza. "Corderita" dice el chico "no pensé que aquí vivieras igual" mi madre viene corriendo al escucharme gritar "¿Quién es usted?" dice con una sartén en la mano "Mamá tranquilízate es solo que me sorprendí al ver un bicho antes de abrir la puerta" miento porque no iba a decir que grité porque me gusta el chico que está enfrente.

"Es un poco incómodo esto" dice el chico mientras se pasa una mano sobre el cabello que le caía sobre su cara "La verdad vine por esto" se aleja un poco y a su lado hay dos cuerpo y a su costado un hombre con otros dos cuerpos en sus hombros, al percatarme de que son solo chicos solo alcanzo a retroceder y ponerme atrás de mi madre, mi mamá solo empuña mejor la sartén.

"Lo puedo explicar" dice el chico moreno guapo "están desmayados, y pues los trajimos aquí para curarlos y que su familia no esté preocupada, encontramos una identificación y las llaves de este hotel" lo dice mirando directamente a mi madre, una mirada que inspira confianza y en ese momento recuerdo la escena que tuve en el centro comercial "¿Por eso estabas buscando antiséptico? ¿Para curar sus heridas?" digo saliendo del abrazo protector de mi mamá, el solo asiente.

Mi mamá los deja pasar, el guapo moreno agarra a James y a Carlos con una ligereza, y los deja gentilmente en el sillón, me asombra su fuerza. El otro hombre por el contrario baja a mi hermano y a Logan de sus hombros y los deja igual en el sillón pero simplemente los dejas, yo cierro la puerta y veo que mi madre y el moreno empiezan a revisar a los chicos. "Son heridas menores raspones, quemaduras y moretones" lo dice el chico moreno por mi hermano y Logan que son los que se ven golpeados y los que revisa mi mamá. "Los otros dos solo están desmayados, supongo por la impresión de ver a sus amigos así" dice el otro hombre, lo veo de pies a cabeza, tiene una cara de pocos amigos, cabello corto, mentón cuadrado con una barba de tres días que lo hacían ver sexy, ojos chocolate y se veía más que nada fornido. Llevaba una gabardina negra larga con cuello alto, una camisa y pantalón negro, y un cinturón con hebilla metálica; al poco tiempo que le empiezo a ver él se percata de mi mirada y solo me sonríe, solo alcanzo responderle igual con una sonrisa, lo que me relaja en sobre manera.

Al sentirme una inútil solo puedo ofrecer algo a los invitados "Que groseros somos, ¿Quieren algo de tomar?" digo dirigiéndome a la cocina "Agua por favor" dice el chico sexy del mentón. "Agua será"

Después de curarlos, ambos chicos nos ayudaron a ponerlos en sus camas. "Por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer, creo que la explicaciones lo dejaremos para mañana" dice el chico de los ojos turquesa. "Así estarán los chicos en condiciones para escucharnos" Mi madre y yo los acompañamos hasta la puerta "Vendremos en la mañana a primera hora antes de que se despierten y no darles un poco de orientación" dice el de la gabardina, los cuatro asentimos y de fueron por las escaleras. Al cerrar fuimos a la cocina, comimos y directo nos fuimos a dormir, estábamos cansadas y sabíamos que mañana sería igual un día agotador.

* * *

En la mañana solo se presentan ambos chicos en la puerta, lo que Jennifer solo los deja pasar. Los chicos se despertaron poco a poco después de que llegaran Kenneth y Arjuna. Logan se despertó primero seguido de Carlos y James, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos del parque en su departamento a lo que Jennifer los tranquilo al decir que los trajeron hasta aquí. Al poco rato Kendall se despertó y se reunieron todos en la sala.

"Creo que primero deberíamos presentarnos, mucho gusto mi nombre es Arjuna Dhananjaya y mi compañero es Kenneth Jung" dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia y luego señala a su amigo. "¿Ustedes nos salvaron de ese loco?" Todos volteamos hacia el recién incorporado de Kendall, Arjuna solo menea su cabeza como negación "¿Qué tanto recuerdan ambos?" Logan aclara su garganta y al final dice "Yo solo recuerdo al hombre encapuchado persiguiéndome y al final a Kendall que me libera al final del agarre de ese sujeto" lo dice mientras se agarra el cuello y toca los moretones que tiene todavía en su cuello y le que le siguen doliendo. "Yo solo recuerdo tirar al encapuchado y tener en mi mente interponerme a los ataques para que dejaran de lastimar a Logan, luego de eso nada" Logan no podía sentirse más apenado por lo que dijo su compañero, parecía que lo decía adrede para que se sonrojara, pero sabía que Kendall no tenía esos mismo sentimientos así él.

"Interesante" dice Arjuna llevándose su mano al mentón en señal de estar analizando todo. "Pero que rayos paso exactamente" dice Carlos que había estado atento pensando todo pero aun sin entender nada.

"Es una historia bastante larga" dice Kenneth tocándose las sienes. "Pues creo que tenemos tiempo" dice la cara de Big Time Rush con un tono más que nada desafiante. "Si, supongo" contesta Kenneth en tono resignado.

"El ataque de ayer fue perpetuado por una organización muy antigua llamada «La Orden», compuesta esencialmente por seres de muchas eras con poderes sobrenaturales, su esencial objetivo es traer lo que ellos llaman «La Aurora Dorada» que es en fines prácticos el fin de todo"

"¿Y que tiene que ver conmigo?" dice Logan aludiendo al hecho de su ataque.

"Ustedes son avatares, guardianes de los sellos que sostienen este mundo" dice el joven Arjuna de una forma que parece como si fuese obvio lo que dice.

"Aun no entiendo, ¿cómo que avatares?" dice Logan con una cara de confundido, rara en él ya que suele ser el primero en captar las cosas.

"Significa ¿que tenemos poderes?" dice Carlos con una cara de emoción en el rostro, que le saca una sonrisa a Kenneth y a James.

"En términos generales sí, tienen poderes. Y sobre avatares significa que ustedes cuatro son las reencarnaciones de los antiguos guardianes de los pilares. ¿Tienen recuerdos que sienten que son suyos pero que a la vez saben que jamás les han pasado?" Los cuatro chicos abren sus ojos de golpe y se miran entre ellos, descubriendo que los cuatro sufrían de lo mismo pero que jamás se lo habían dicho a nadie.

"Básicamente estaban recordando eventos de su vida pasada, espero que en alguno de esos recuerdos estemos nosotros" Arjuna solo sonrió ante esto último pero al ver que todos los chicos negaron con su cabeza solo pudo decir "Bueno que se le puede hacer" y rio con una carcajada mientras veía de reojo a su compañero que mantenía un semblante pensativo pero a la vez triste ante la falta de recuerdos de sus personas.

* * *

Kendall

"¿Y que se espera de nosotros? ¿Qué luchemos?" digo un tanto eufórico "Considerando lo que ese tipo le hizo a Logan, no quiero arriesgar la vida de nadie" volteo a ver a Arjuna y me fijo en sus ojos esperando mi respuesta.

"¿Sabes que «La Orden» sigue una estricta jerarquía y que el sujeto de anoche es un mero esbirro, un iniciado de apenas unos años dentro de «La Orden»?" Lo dice mientras saca el libro y la máscara de una bolsa que tiene a lado de él; reconozco la máscara azul con el número uno romano en la frente. Logan agarra el libro con rapidez y se le queda viendo hasta que dice "Un libro de encantamientos e invocaciones, un Grimoire" lo dice mientras lo sigue revisando desde cada punto de vista. "Vaya" dice Arjuna "Un conocedor, pero retomando sobre tu cuestionamiento Kendall, creo que sí, será necesario, uno porque es tu misión primordial y dos porque los ataques como anoche no cesarán" lo dice mientras me mira a los ojos, sus ojos turquesa me obligan quedarme viéndolo hasta que escucho algo dentro de mi cabeza "Tu solo confía en nosotros, se cómo te sientes, confundido, extraño y que todo sucede a mucha velocidad pero deja que te ayudemos" y terminando esa frase todo mi ser se calmó, los musculo que estaban tensos, como listos para huir, se relajaron y sentí todo mi cuerpo más ligero, yo solo cerré los ojos y asentí.

"Entonces con que empezamos" digo para que se entienda que estoy de acuerdo con todo este circo, aún tengo dudas pero por algún motivo siento confianza en esos dos. "Lo mejor sería irnos por un tiempo y ver cuál es su potencial" dice Arjuna, de mientras agarro la mano de mi mamá, sé que todo esto es muy loco pero la palabra irnos hizo que se tensara en sobre manera y no quiero que se preocupe "Jennifer, Katie, por supuesto que vendrán con nosotros, son parte importante de este proceso" dice Arjuna con una cara de comprensión y dirigiéndose a mamá de la misma forma en la que hace rato se dirigía a mí.

"¿Y a donde iremos entonces?" dice James, creo que teme de que nos refugiemos como ermitaños "Primero debemos ir a ver a unos viejos amigos a NY, creo que sería lo más conveniente de hacer" dice Kenneth mientras se pone de pie "Discúlpenme iré a tomar un poco de aire" dice antes de salir por la puerta.

"¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" dice Logan con su típica voz de curiosidad "Por ahora solo diré que somos guardianes como ustedes y que les ayudare en todo en lo que este en mi alcance" dice el chico con mucha seguridad en sus palabras, todos asentimos por algún tipo de razón aun por todo lo loco que suene todo esto siento que mi deber es confiar en él y creo que los demás chicos piensan en lo mismo ¿será que mi confianza es más bien la confianza que tiene mi vida pasada por estos dos sujetos? "Bueno creo que se quedarán a desayunar, en unos momentos estará en desayuno" dice mi madre mientras se dirige a la cocina seguida de Katie.

* * *

Logan se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto para recostarse un rato, todo esto lo abruma mucho y lo abruma más la idea de que Kendall lo salvo. Simplemente se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos, abrazo una de sus almohadas y se puso a recordar lo último que recuerda de ayer en la noche, que fue un Kendall encima de él protegiéndolo de las cuchillas de aire, era la cercanía, el calor y su respiración entrecortada lo único que recordaba. Ya le estaba entrando sueño a Logan cuando es interrumpido por Kendall. "Logan, ya está listo el desayuno, ¿te sientes aun mal?, si que te amedrentaron ayer, jejejejeje, pero perdón por no estar ahí a tiempo" Logan se sienta en su cama y niega con la cabeza "Por el contrario Kendall, estoy endeuda contigo, arriesgaste tu vida por mi" Kendall se sienta a su lado y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Logan. "La daría porque no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti Logan" y ahí esta otra típica frase de Kendall que hace que Logan se sonroje, para Logan esa frase solo podía estar acompañada por un beso, pero obviamente el rubio ni cuenta se da del sonrojo ni de la magnitud de lo que dijo y se levanta y así sin más dice "vamos amigo a desayunar" Logan solo se resigna a tenerlo junto a él, tenerlo cerca es suficiente, con ese pensamiento se levanta de la cama y va a desayunar.

* * *

Kenneth

Ya en la azote del hotel solo puedo pensar en esos mismos ojos verdes, en esa misma sonrisa, solo mi fuerza de voluntad me retiene de ir y plantarle un beso, en definitiva el maldito de Arjuna tiene razón, no estoy listo para tenerlo tan cerca. Por ahora solo quiero disfrutar el viento en mi cara y pensar que es lo que sigue, que es lo que debemos de hacer.

Mis pensamiento son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, volteo y ahí está Kendall "Tu compañero me dijo que estarías aquí" dice acercándose al barandal donde estoy y colocándose junto a mi mirando al horizonte. "Igual vengo aquí a despejar mi mente y pensar mejor lo que tengo que hacer" dice colocando su mano en el barandal muy cerca de mi propia mano, el calor que emana me hace sentir cálido, quito lentamente mi mano y me voltea en dirección a la puerta, juego su cabello y digo "Vamos rubio, hay que desayunar, no preocupemos a tu madre" solo veo que se queda ahí parado con la cabeza gacha, yo solo me dirijo a la puerta para ir a desayunar, prefiero no pensar tanto, sé que si lo pienso mucho haré algo estúpido.

* * *

En la azotea de un edificio contiguo del hotel Palm Woods, una sombra observan al joven Kendall. "Bueno es hora de convertir este paraíso tropical en una hermosa escultura de hielo" saca su hermoso abanico rojo de su manga y lo abre "Porque un hogar puede volverse una excelente prisión" y con esto último abanica en dirección del hotel sacando una enorme ráfaga de viento. A lo lejos solo se ve un Kendall que se abraza por un repentino bajón de temperatura y que entra al hotel justo antes de que la ráfaga llegase a tocar el hotel y congelase todo el exterior.


	5. The Popess

Busco un beta ya que tengo poco tiempo para andar revisando la historia y pues si hay errores de sintaxis y de cierto orden ya que apenas termino la historia solo la publico. Pero bueno, espero que disfruten mi historia y cualquier duda pregunten :D

* * *

Kendall

¿Por qué siento aun este calor en la mano? ¿Por qué siento caliente por donde paso su mano? ¿Por qué? Solo puedo bajar mi cabeza para evitar que alguien pudiese ver mi inevitable sonrojo al menos mientras espero que se vaya.

Las mañanas suelen ser siempre frescas pero hoy parece particularmente helado, supongo porque ya empieza el invierno, tiemblo y mis dientes castañean en señal corporal de un frio repentino, cruzo los brazos para mantener el calor y entro de nuevo al hotel, al menos ahí hay calor. Cierro la puerta de la azotea apenas al entrar y suena un sonoro crujido, o más bien un chillido como cuando se dobla el metal y el piso tiembla y siento miedo, no por mi sino por mi familia que se encuentra varios pisos abajo, solo se me ocurre salir corriendo y bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que pueda. Ya estaba corriendo, bajando las largas escaleras de cuatro tramos que son las escaleras de emergencia, cuando de pronto escucho un sonido de que se abre una puerta de golpe y de repente se siente una brisa helada, miro hacia arriba, apoyándome en el barandal que evita que caiga estrepitosamente hacia abajo y veo una figura negra, como la de ayer en la noche, y escucho claramente "Kendall" una voz fría, femenina, suave, canturreado dulcemente, "Kendall" se escuchaba a lo lejos. El sentimiento que denotaba escucharla solo hacía que se te erizara la piel, "Kendall" se escuchó una tercera vez, seguí bajando lentamente para evitar el ruido hasta que escuche un ruido extraño proveniente de arriba y de pronto la puerta detrás mío se abre, unos brazos me jalan hacia adentro, se cierra la puerta delante mío y de pronto todo lo que era la escalera se encuentra completamente congelado, solo puedo verlo gracias a la pequeña ventana de la puerta que da hacia las escaleras; volteo y ahí está Kenneth recuperando el aliento, "Gracias" solo alcanzo a decir "De nada rubio, por poco y no te alcanzo" alza su mano y juega de nuevo con mi cabello, y ahí está de nuevo ese intenso calor que deja su mano, es extraño porque se extiende, mis pensamiento sobre que tanto odio esta sensación son detenidos por la voz de Kenneth que dice "Vamos chico hay que encontrar a los otros"

* * *

Logan

"Ya se tardaron" digo con un tono de molestia que no sabía que tenía "No te preocupes, deben de estar tomando un poco de fresco, ambos necesitan despejar un poco sus mentes, en especial por lo que se avecina" dice Arjuna mientras termina de untar mermelada en su pan tostado.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tú haces?" dice Carlos que está devorando su huevo con tocino. "Exactamente a ¿Qué te refieres?" dice Arjuna mientras muerde su pan tostado "Tu sabes, tus superpoderes" dice Carlos con una eufórica alegría, Arjuna solo ríe ante la reacción de Carlos "Bueno, nada especial, para empezar soy empático" dice Arjuna con un porte orgulloso. "A mira, como tu Logan" dice Carlos con una sonrisa en el rostro "No Carlitos, Logan es antipático no empático" dice James esbozando una sonrisa con malicia y con el comentario todos sueltan una carcajada, claro todos excepto yo que le lanzo una mirada asesina a James "No es nada gracioso James" digo frunzo el ceño y cruzo los brazos. Arjuna iba a seguir hablando cuando de pronto este se levanta estrepitosamente de su asiento y se voltea hacia el gran ventanal…

* * *

Kendall

"Kendall" aún se escucha a lo lejos y esa sensación que me deja cada vez que la escucho es algo que solo se puede describir como si un viento helado pasara y te erizara toda la piel. "OK, estamos en el piso M, estamos a dos pisos del J, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a la planta baja" dice Kenneth con calma antes de seguir caminando hacia la otra escalera de emergencia "No, tenemos que ir al J, por mi familia si se encuentra bien" digo mientras voy hacia las escaleras que acabamos de dejar, es el camino más rápido, pero me detiene el agarre de Kenneth, yo solo me desespero, toda mi familia se encuentra en esa habitación y si les llegara a pasar algo jamás me perdonaría el que no estuviese ahí para ayudarles. "Esta Arjuna con ellos, creo que lo más sensato es ir a la planta baja, ahí los encontraremos" dice Kenneth decidido pero me deshago de su agarre y corro hacia las escaleras congeladas, abro la puerta con dificultad pero con lo primero que me topo es al sujeto de la gabardina negra, ahora puedo verlo mejor ya que esta frente a mí, lleva una máscara, la mitad blanca y la otra negra, del lado negro lleva una B y del blanco una J, en la frente el numero 2 romano y en su mano derecha lleva un abanico rojo. "I found you" dice con ese tono cantado en su voz y yo solo puedo abrir los ojos cuando abre su abanico y lo agita hacia mi como fuerza, y como el día en el parque, sale de el grandes ráfagas que luego forman unas cuchillas que van directo hacia mí, yo solo cierro los ojos esperando el impacto, cuando los abro viendo que no llega el dolor solo puedo ver frente a mí a Kenneth recibiendo las cuchillas solo con sus brazos para cubrirse. "Estas bien" me dice aun recibiendo el envite de las cuchillas, yo solo asiento. "Ahhhhh" grita Kenneth y con un movimiento de sus manos desbarata el viento que se cernía sobre él y con el mismo movimiento en su mano derecha extendida se forma una bola oscura que luego se la lanza al ser frente a nosotros y que al impactarse contra el encapuchado se hace más grande y lo arroja contra la pared detrás suya, Kenneth solo cierra de nuevo la puerta de las escaleras y detrás de ellas se escucha los gritos de furia y frustración de nuestro atacante.

"Bueno eso la detendrá por unos minutos mientras escapamos" me lo dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras empieza a caminar de nuevo y un hilo de sangre cae de una cortada que tiene en su mejilla. "Lo siento" solo eso me sale de mi boca mientras observo esa gota de sangre que se resbala lentamente en de su cara, me sostiene mi mano para seguir caminando, solo eso recibo de contestación.

Corremos hasta el final de largo corredor, alcanzo escuchar que detrás nuestro se abre de un portazo la puerta que da a las escaleras, ninguno de los dos voltea solo seguimos corriendo hasta que una ráfaga nos golpea y nos avienta al suelo, nos levantamos rápidamente para seguir corriendo, escucho de nuevo ese ruido extraño, como el crujir del hielo cuando se pone en agua a mayor temperatura, y volteo y veo otra ráfaga de viento que congela a su paso las paredes, el suelo y el techo. Solo siento que Kenneth me jala y doblamos por la esquina para seguir corriendo por otro corredor perpendicular a este, y veo como el viento choca contra la pared detrás nuestro. En mi mente solo estaba llegar a las escaleras. "Kendall" de nuevo esa voz y al escucharla me tenso y empiezo a correr aun mas rápido y puedo verla en el rabillo del ojo como agita de nuevo su abanico y con ello otra ráfaga de viento, pero ya llegamos a las escaleras y las bajamos a toda velocidad, estamos agitados pero no tenemos el tiempo de detenerlos a pensar, solo escuchamos como el viento ruge y despega de su marco la puerta y esta cae al en medio de las escaleras. "No quieren jugar conmigo un rato" dice mientras veo como el viento se arremolina alrededor de ella y cuando termina de decir su frase agita con gracia su abanico y como antes todo se congela tras de si. Nosotros paramos en seco, Kenneth me jala hacia atrás, yo solo veo como las sombras que están bajo nuestros pies se alzan cubriéndonos y tan rápido como nos cubrieron Estas se disipan y me dejan ver como todo esta completamente congelado, y vemos como la encapuchada vuelve a agitar su abanico como 3 pisos por encima nuestro. "Bueno estamos en el piso E, creo que ya es hora de un pequeño brinco" dice Kenneth cargándome y lazándonos al vacío para evitar el nuevo envite del viento.

* * *

Logan

..."Levántense y corran al pasillo" dice Arjuna con voz calmada y sin dejar de mirar el ventanal, todos nos miramos extrañados "AHORA" grita y nos levantamos de inmediato, agarro el Grimorio y me dirijo hacia la puerta, volteo y veo como el ventanal es rápidamente cubierto de escarcha y esta empieza a agrietarse, Arjuna nos empuja hacia afuera y cierra la puerta luego solo se escucha como el vidrio explota y se rompe y de pronto en el pasillo empieza a sentirse un terrible frio. "¿Qué es lo que sucede?" dice Katie "Estamos siendo atacados corderita" dice agachándose y poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de Katie "Tenemos que dirigirnos rápidamente a la planta baja, sería el lugar más seguro" dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a nosotros "Pero y Kendall" dice Jennifer y justo eso estaba pensando "Esta con Kenneth, no creo que nos debamos preocupar mucho, él sabe que hacer" dice Arjuna viendo a la señora Knight pero poniendo una mano sobre mis hombros, yo solo asiento y salimos corriendo hacia las escaleras. "¿Por qué no hay nadie en los corredores" dice Katie como pregunta al aire "Bueno, ese brillante cuestionamiento me abre dos premisas, uno es que el enemigo que nos ataca creara sobre el hotel un sello mágico similar al que uso el Mago ayer en el parque y que evita la intervención de cualquier ser no mágico suspendiéndolos en otra realidad y sobre esa deducción está el hecho de que tu mama y tu estén con nosotros, lo que me lleva a pensar de tienen magia" dice Arjuna mientras llegamos a la puerta de las escaleras, James la trata de abrir pero está trabada "Esta muy fría" dice James calentándose sus manos. "Creo que hay que buscar otra forma de bajar, podríamos…" digo mientras poso una mano sobre la puerta antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente por Arjuna "No, tiene que ser por aquí, es más seguro" dice mientras voltea en dirección a la otra escalera. "Pues veamos, _fýrwylm_" digo aun posando la mano en la puerta y con el Grimorio en la otra, solo siento como se calienta mi mano hasta que suena un pequeño estallido y soy expedido hacia atrás "Jajajajaja, bueno intento Logan" dice Arjuna mientras se acerca a darme una mano para levantarme, luego se acerca a la puerta la toca y gira su cabeza hacia mí y me sonríe, acto seguido gira el pomo de la puerta y esta se abre "Felicidades Logan, nuestro héroe" dice Carlos aplaudiendo "Cállate Carlos" digo mientras miro mi mano aún caliente.

Miramos las escaleras estas están completamente congeladas desde la parte de arriba hasta la de abajo "Con razón la puerta estaba atascada y se sentía tan fría, buena es Logan" dice Katie mientras me da una palmada en el espalda. Todos bajamos lentamente por miedo a resbalar, escuchábamos a lo lejos ruidos y yo solo pensaba en Kendall y si estaría bien, Arjuna solo me miraba de reojo sonriéndome las veces que me sentía más preocupado, en cierto sentido me reconforta. Llegamos hasta último piso y Arjuna abre la puerta que da hacia el Lobby, la señora Knight sale corriendo hacia la puerta que da a la salida, cerrada.

"Si, eso me confirma el hecho de que estamos en un sello mágico" dice Arjuna mientras se pasea por todo el Lobby, en este lugar en particular hace más frio que otro espacio en la que hemos estado, ni siquiera las escaleras congeladas era tan frio, quizá por eso Arjuna se vea tan nervioso. "Ok, todos dentro" dice abriendo la puerta del cuarto de suministros, todos entramos menos Arjuna, yo solo pienso en Kendall, Arjuna me mira a los ojos y escucho en mi cabeza "No te preocupes, lo veras pronto" se quita su bufanda y se la coloca a Katie "Cuídalos corderita" terminando eso cierra la puerta.

* * *

Kendall

Caemos hasta último piso y salimos corriendo hacia el Lobby, yo corro hacia la puerta pero la mano de Kenneth me detiene "No podrás salir por ahí, mejor nos vamos hacia la piscina" dice el mientras me jala hacia el lado opuesto, de mientras a lo lejos se escucha una sonora risa, una risa desquiciada. Estamos a punto de salir hacia la piscina, yo por delante, cuando una ráfaga nos arroja hacia afuera, yo cayendo a los arbustos y Kenneth, por lo que escucho, al agua. Me levanto como puedo para ver como con un movimiento de su abanico congela el agua de la piscina "Nooooo" grito mientras retrocedo lentamente "¿Quién eres y que rayos quieres? Digo encontrando valor dentro mío y terminar plantándome frente a este ser, si será lo último al menos tengo que ser valiente. Ríe con una sonora carcajada "Yo soy la que soy, mero destino, parte del engranaje del devenir" abre su abanico y se abanica con el "Yo soy la Papisa y todo lo que oculto, soy lo secreto y todo lo que guardo" se acerca lentamente mientras levanta su abanico para dar una última agitada "Pongamos fin a esto, ¿no lo crees?" y agita una cuchilla gigante de viento se dirige hacia mi "Vaya Kenneth, que descuidado eres" y una gran barrera de piedra se levanta delante mío lo que hace que caiga al suelo pero el gran muro detiene el ataque de viento, volteo hacia donde provenía la voz y veo Arjuna con una sonrisa "¿Todo bien Kendall?" dice mientras corre hacia mientras una nueva ráfaga de la Papisa va dirigida hacia Arjuna "No creas que soy tan ingenuo para desatenderte" dice mientras esquiva con una acrobacia distinta cada una de las cuchillas para finalizar dar un pisotón el suelo y levantar una de las baldosas para luego maniobrarla con las manos y arrojarla hacia La Papisa que se protege con sus brazos pero que es impulsada hacia atrás por el impacto. Arjuna termina de acortar la distancia que nos separa "Kenneth, hay que ayudarlo" digo preocupado para luego preguntarle de nuevo "¿Mi familia, está bien?" Arjuna solo sonríe ante mi primera preocupación para luego decir "Tu familia está bien, sobre Kenneth…" Arjuna se detiene y me empuja hacia atrás y una cuchilla de viento parte el muro que nos protegía por la mitad "Insolente, te dejare frio hasta la medula" de su manga saca otro abanico con el cual empieza a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje atrayendo hacia ella el viento, Arjuna me agarra de mi brazo y corremos hacia el Lobby solo siento como el viento nos arroja, este viento es extremadamente frio, Arjuna me abraza y me cubre del viento, observo como posa una mano en el piso y alrededor nuestro se levantan muros que nos protegen de la ventisca.

* * *

Logan

Siento la habitación muy fría y mucho ruido del exterior, en estos momento no pienso en mi seguridad ni en la de los chicos solo pienso en Kendall y en lo que le podría estar pasando, el me protegió y aunque mis heridas aún siguen doliéndome tengo que hacer algo por si me necesita. "Ahorita vengo" lo digo más como aviso "Pero Arjuna dijo que nos quedemos aquí" dice Carlos "Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer esto" me sentía distinto, ayer tenía mucho miedo por mí, hoy tengo miedo por Kendall y eso me hace sentir que ardo, la señora Knight y Katie asiente, creo que entienden a lo que me refiero "Solo cuídate querido" dice la señora Knight, yo solo asiento, miro a los chicos y ellos me asienten, giro sobre mis talones y giro el pomo de la puerta una ráfaga de viento helado entra al pequeño cuarto de suministros, yo salgo rápidamente y cierro la puerta. Veo el Lobby cubierto de nieve y una pequeña estructura en medio, escucho pasos y corro a esconderme detrás de una columna, observo como un ser encapuchado, similar al de ayer, camina hacia la estructura que se encuentra en medio, sostiene un abanico rojo, de un movimiento parte a la mitad la estructura que estaba hecha de piedra y hay dos personas miro de nuevo y son Arjuna y Kendall "Bueno, creo que nos veremos en el infierno" dice el encapuchado y solo grito "Nooooo" y con ello mí mano arde de nuevo "_fýrwylm" _y múltiples bolas de fuego salen de mi mano e impactan sobre el ser frente a mí, Arjuna se levanta rápidamente y con un movimiento de su mano levanta varias baldosas del suelo y empiezan a girar en el aire para luego con otro movimiento de su mano estas se abalanzan hacia el encapuchado arrojándolo al exterior. Me acerco rápidamente donde esta Kendall y lo ayudo a levantarse "Logan… que sorprendente" me dice con dificultad yo solo me sonrojo.

* * *

Kendall

"Mueran" escuchamos y millones de fragmentos afilados de hielo vienen hacia nosotros, Arjuna toca el suelo con sus manos y los escombros que estaban en el suelo se pegaron en sus brazos y los usa de escudo para poder bloquear los fragmentos de hielo "Ya me ando cansando de escudarlos chicos" lo dice con tono en broma pero aun así se nota cansado. Aguanta unos minutos más hasta que los golpes de los fragmentos de hielo cesan, Arjuna baja la guardia y vemos como La Papisa esta como dos metros sobre el suelo y esta atravesada por una especie de cuchilla oscura, Mientras esta empalada ella gime "Maldito bastardo, pensé que estabas..." de sus manos cae el abanico y se dirige a Logan y a mi "Detrás de mi vienen muchos más, así que siendo ustedes no me pondría tan cómodo" y con eso ultimo su cuerpo y ropa se vuelve nieve y se lo lleva una ráfaga de viento, de lo alto cae la máscara con el numero dos que sostenía La Papisa. Vemos como la sombra que atravesaba a la encapuchada se retrae hasta meterse en la piscina. Arjuna se mueve y recoge el abanico y la máscara, se voltea y nos mira con una sonrisa, truena los dedos y a lo lejos escuchamos "Señor no puede meterse con ropa en la piscina" es la voz de Bitters regañando, observamos el suelo y todo está como si no hubiese pasado nada, voy corriendo hacia la piscina y veo a Kenneth saliendo de ella "¿Todo bien amigo?" le digo riendo mientras extiendo mi mano para sacarlo de ahí pero me tira a la piscina, cuando salgo a la superficie solo veo a mi mama y a los chicos riendo a la orilla de la piscina, no me había sentido tan aliviado como hasta ahora y no puedo parar de reír de lo feliz que me siento mientras escucho a Bitters como nos regaña.

"Creo que debemos adelantar nuestro traslado" dice Kenneth mientras nos dirigimos al 2J, mi mama asiente, veo su cara de preocupación. "Este movimiento es más para resguardarlos y protegerlos a todos." Dice Arjuna, este sujeto sabe decir las cosas cuando debe decirlas, sabe cómo tranquilizarnos, veo como mi mamá relaja los hombros eso hace que igual relaje los míos.

Ya en el 2J mi mamá pasa a darnos, a Kenneth, Arjuna y a mí, toallas ya que estamos empapados, unos por el agua de la piscina y otros por la nieve. "Ven, puedes usar nuestro baño" dice James a Arjuna y lo guía a su habitación. "Tú, sígueme, creo que podrías usar mi ropa" le digo a Kenneth, veo que se sobresalta pero aun así me sigue. "Usted tres" veo como Carlos, Logan y Katie saltan al escuchar a mamá dirigirse a ellos, estaban intentando huir ya que sabían que tenían que ayudarla a limpiar "Les toca ayudarme con la cocina" dice con una amplia sonrisa y solo escucho sus gimoteos antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.


	6. El Vihara

Espero que les guste este capítulo, me gusta leer sus comentarios recuerden que el saber que les gusta algo es la mayor motivación de un escritor, igual se aceptan criticas, soy muy novata en ello así que me falta mucho por aprender. Sin mas preámbulos que disfruten la historia.

* * *

Arjuna

"Lo mejor es que tomes un baño caliente, si no te cuidas podrías enfermarte" dice el joven James, me parecen curiosos estos chicos, son diferentes a lo que alguna vez fueron, la maquinaria del destino nos depara más sorpresas. "Si, creo que tienes razón" digo como contestación mientras me dirijo al baño, James solo se recuesta en lo que supongo que es su cama, cierro la puerta y me desvisto, giro las llaves de la regadera y espero a que el agua este a una temperatura agradable para poder entrar, yo solo disfruto como el agua recorre mi cuerpo, simplemente lo disfruto, no sé hasta qué punto uno pueda relajarse de nuevo con estas cosas triviales y mundanas.

James

"Sobre la cama dejo algo de ropa" digo dejando la ropa sobre la cama y dirigiéndome a la salida cuando Arjuna sale del baño "Muchas gracias James" dice Arjuna, volteo y el está solo con su toalla en la cadera, tengo que admitirlo es un hombre guapo.

"Dime James" dice sacándome de mis pensamientos "¿Cómo te encuentras respecto a todo esto?" me dice aun en el marco de la puerta, me mira directo a los ojos, sonríe y entra al baño para ponerse la ropa. Ese sujeto es extraño, siempre tan sonriente, tan juguetón pero cuando te hace una pregunta suele ser muy directo y hasta cambia su tono de voz. Me recuesto en la cama mirando al techo, la verdad no hemos tenido tiempo para sentarnos a pensar bien las cosas, de mi parte me siento confundido, ¿Qué pasará con nuestra carrera de cantantes? Sé que nos trasladamos por seguridad y esos sujetos la verdad dan mucho miedo, si no fuese porque nos encontramos a Arjuna y a Kenneth pues esos sujetos nos hubieran aniquilado pero ¿es tan necesario todo este movimiento? y respecto a ellos, ¿Qué rayos quieren de nosotros?

"Que te parece" volteo hacia el marco y esta él usando mi ropa, gira lentamente y me sonríe "Sabia que el verde te quedaría bien" le digo, la verdad es que le queda bastante bien, somos de la misma complexión así que supongo que todo lo que tenga en mi guardarropa le quedaría genial, una camisa tres cuartos de manga color verde oscuro cuello en V y unos pantalones negros ceñidos, y sus ojos turquesa son una combinación ganadora "Tienes buen gusto James Diamond, aunque jamás tendría este tipo de ropa, de hecho la que tenía me la compro hace poco Kenneth, me decía que la ropa que usaba no era apta para pasar desapercibido" me dice recostándose a lado mío, yo solo me río. "Arjuna ¿qué es lo que se espera de nosotros?" giro mi cabeza para verlo y él hace lo mismo, veo sus ojos turquesa alza su mano y acaricia mi cabello, para mí eso siempre ha sido relajante. "Por ahora sobrevivir, lo demás será cuestión de ustedes" dice quitando su mano de mi cabeza y lanzándome una sonrisa a la vez de que se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme a levantarme igual "Creo que es hora de planear lo del viaje" asiento y tomo su mano, su mano se siente callosa, es la de un hombre que ha trabajado con las manos hasta que se ampollen, pero aun así su agarre es delicado, suave pero firme, me levanto y nos dirigimos a la puerta donde ya están todos reunidos en la sala.

Kenneth

Este tipo de situaciones son las que trataba de evitar, pero buen, tengo que guardar la compostura. "Ahí está el cuarto de baño, puedes bañarte si quieres, tu eres el que más sufrió, y lo siento, creo que te puse en muchas situaciones de peligro por mi imprudencia" vaya no me esperaba esto "No te preocupes rubio, crees que permitiría que alguien patee tu lindo trasero" a lo que le doy una nalgada, el solo voltea y me ve con una cara de molesto pero aun así su cara está completamente roja, sé que tampoco se esperaba ese tipo de contestación, yo solo suelto una carcajada y me meto al baño.

Me empiezo a desvestir, reviso mi cuerpo por alguna otra herida que no haya visto antes y veo mis antiguas cicatrices, las toco, ya hace varios días que no duelen. El baño fue energizante, no he dormido nada por tres días pero el baño me da un poco más de pila, la verdad es que Arjuna es muy resistente yo ya me veo muy amedrentado mientras él se ve fresco como una lechuga. Me pongo la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y salgo veo al rubio que inmediatamente gira su cabeza para no verme "Toma aquí tienes ropa, son las más holgadas que tengo, ve cual te viene" me dice extendiendo sus brazos donde tiene la ropa mientras evita cualquier tipo de contacto visual, sujeto sus manos y me acerco.

Kendall

"Toma aquí tienes ropa, son las más holgadas que tengo, ve cual te viene" le digo, espero que pronto se cambie porque por alguna razón me incomoda verlo así, no es que jamás haya visto a hombres semidesnudos, de hecho a los chicos les he visto con menos ropa, pero algo con este hombre me hace sentir, raro. Toma mis manos y se acerca "No has cambiado en nada" lo volteo a ver "¿A qué te refieres? Le contesto mientras dejo la ropa en sus manos y me zafo de su agarre, abre sus ojos y enturbia la mirada cuando escucha la pregunta "¿No te acuerdas de mí? Lo miro extrañado, la verdad no sé qué contestarle "Quizá así puedas recordarme" se acerca lentamente y yo retrocedo chocando contra la pared detrás mío, posa sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y me atrae hacia el depositando sus labios sobre los míos, yo solo puedo abrir mis ojos de par en par y tratar de alejarlo, mi corazón corre a mil por hora mientras trato de quitármelo de encima pero él me sostiene de los hombros evitando que yo pueda empujarlo yo solo lo agarro fuerte de los brazos es lo único que puedo alcanzar, sus labios son cálidos y aunque el beso es rudo siento la ternura que trata de imprimir, muevo la cabeza rompiendo el beso "¡Déjate de bromas!" digo tomando aire y con tono de molestia "¿Broma? Bueno, puede ser que siempre significo una broma para ti" me dice mientras se aparta de mí y se dirige hacia la puerta del baño "Definitivamente, no importa si reencarnaste, no has cambiado en nada" se voltea hacia mí y me mira directamente hacia mis ojos, yo me siento confundido, incomodo e indefenso ante su mirada y me siento extraño ya que nadie me había intimidado hasta ahora, esa mirada, esos ojos me hacen dudar "¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" digo acercándome a él tomando un poco de valor "Tú me dijiste que me amabas" me dice como contestación y aun manteniéndome la mirada "¿Qué?" le digo sorprendido ante tal tontería mientras el entra al baño y cierra la puerta, yo solo me quedo parado viendo la puerta, molesto ante todo, por el atrevimiento del beso y por todos esas preguntas y reclamos que me dice, no sé qué le pasa a ese sujeto.

Sale del baño ya cambiado, aun con la ropa más holgada que tengo puedo ver que le queda un poco entallado. "Bueno, son las 10:00 creo que ya es tarde además tenemos que organizar todo lo del viaje para partir cuando mucho hoy en la tarde si queremos aprovechar la luz del día" lo dice mientras observa su reloj y se dirige a la puerta, aun girando el pomo y antes de salir me dice sin voltearse "Tomate tu tiempo para recordarlo todo, solo recuerda la Luna bañada de sangre" y con eso sale de mi habitación; yo solo me quedo parado ahí observando la puerta, ahí solo viendo a la nada, "La luna bañada en sangre" repito tratando de poner mi mente en claro, la luna bañada en sangre, la luna roja en mis sueños, me duele la cabeza creo que lo mejor será recostarme un rato y cerrar mis ojos.

Abro mis ojos y estoy aun recostado, siento tierra mojada debajo de mí; siento frío, mucho frío. Veo el cielo encima de mí esta oscuro, una noche sin estrellas, y la luna gigante, una luna roja. Siento una mano agarrar la mía y veo la sombra de ese alguien junto a mí, "Te amo Kenneth, jamás me dejes solo" una voz que sale ¿de mí? Y veo sus ojos, esos ojos llenos de tristeza solo sé que no quiero verlos solo cierro mis ojos y espero, al abrir mis ojos estoy de nuevo en mi habitación, veo la hora en mi celular, 10:05 a.m., fue solo un pestañeo, me paro de mi cama y me dirijo a la sala donde ya se encuentran todos esperándome.

Logan

"Bueno ya están todos aquí, será mejor que les ponga al tanto de los planes que tenemos al menos hasta ahora" dice Arjuna sentándose frente a todos nosotros mientras miro como Kendall se sienta junto a mí, se ve pensativo esa misma cara que tenía ayer, cuando lo veíamos afligido, es un comportamiento no habitual en él, así no es mi Kendall, y en ese momento me percato ¿mi Kendall? ¿Desde cuándo me siento así?

"Logan, estás de acuerdo" me sobre salto solo veo como todos me miran y volteo a mi izquierda esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa ya que se está riendo de mi cara de sorprendido y de no saber de qué rayos pasa "Que te pasa Logan, pensé que era el único distraído últimamente" me dice Kendal aun riéndose "De que hablamos perdón" dije avergonzado solo escucho el resoplido de la persona que está parada detrás mío y volteo y ese tal Kenneth "Nada podemos hacer, son adolescentes" dice colocándose ahora junto a Arjuna, yo solo tuerzo los ojos ante el comentario, solo veo como Arjuna se ríe nerviosamente "Las cosas están así, acompañaran a Arjuna hasta la India ahí estarán a salvo al menos por ahora mientras ustedes deciden que hacer" dice Kenneth mientras mira su reloj "Si, no se les obligara a nada, nacieron con libre albedrío pero debemos ponerlos seguro así que el viaje si es obligatorio" complementa Arjuna, "¿Y tú qué harás? dice Kendall con tono desafiante y con su mirada fija en Kenneth, parece una lucha de miradas, "Tengo que ir a ver a unas personas y preparar algunas cosas por si deciden apoyarnos" responde Kenneth viendo por cuarta vez su reloj "De hecho me tengo que ir, Arjuna te encargo mis cosas" lo dice mientras se va hacia la puerta la abre y se larga.

"Siempre termino recogiendo sus cosas" dice Arjuna con una cara fingida de cansancio. "Pero bueno, lo mejor es que agarren todo lo que necesiten porque no creo que regresemos aquí por una buena temporada" lo dice mientras se levanta y se acerca a Carlos y le susurra algo al oído este se levanta y le dice a James "¿Sera que puedas ayudarme a empacar?, es que me pidieron algo" con su típica cara de súplica que ninguno de los tres ha logrado rechazar hasta ahora, solo se escucha un bufido de parte de James y eso le confirma que ha aceptado lo que pone muy contento a Carlos, como siempre se ha salido con la suya. "Bueno le encargo lo del equipaje señora Knight, vendremos a por ello a las 2 de la tarde, tienen hasta esa hora para arreglar pendientes, por cierto yo me encargo de su productor" lo dice mientras le guiña un ojo a James, al parecer Arjuna se preocupa de que todos nosotros estemos cómodos con la idea de irnos, se dirige a la puerta y sale acompañado por Carlos, antes de salir por completo dice Arjuna "No se preocupen no me alejare, le tengo un ojo al gato, cualquier cosa le llaman al teléfono de Carlitos" eso sobre salta a Carlos que se tantea todos su bolsillos y luego le muestra una sonrisa boba a Arjuna "No traías tu celular verdad" dice Arjuna con sus ojos entre cerrados, a lo que Carlos solo niega con la cabeza mientras sostiene su sonrisa boba, a lo que Arjuna solo responde con un 'palm face'.

"Toma" arrojo mi celular hacia Arjuna, este lo atrapa sin ningún problema. "Gracias" dice mientras asiente y salen del 2J.

"Bueno chicos hay que empezar a empacar" la cara de la señora Knight mostraba una preocupación inminente, todos se mostraban tensos, y no es para menos en menos de un día nuestras vidas habían sido amenazadas y teníamos que huir. La pequeña Katie se muestra fuerte, ayuda a su madre a buscar las maletas; James se le ve más sereno después de ayudar a Arjuna con su ropa mojada y Kendall… él se ve perdido, más de lo habitual, pero aun así no se le ve afectado, me le acerco "¿Cómo estas Kendall? ¿Sucedió algo?" le digo mientras nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación compartida "Nada, un poco impactado por cómo se están dando las cosas" me lo dice mientras entramos a la habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro, se acerca hacia a mí y me abraza, yo no sé qué hacer, si abrazarlo o que. "Cualquier cosa que decidamos, será una decisión en conjunto. Hay que permanecer junto" me lo dice con su cara pegada a mi hombro, yo puedo oler su aroma, su abrazo en fuerte, necesitado, yo igual lo rodeo en mis brazos y siento como el abrazo se relaja, como si realmente necesitara ese contacto. Esa parte débil de Kendall muy pocas veces se ha visto, específicamente la única vez que lo vi así fue cuando su padre murió hace algunos años. Yo simplemente disfrute el abrazo imprimiendo mi querer acariciando su espalda, para que sepa que lo apoyo. Poco a poco se separa de mí y aun cerca me mira a la cara y me dice "Gracias Logan" puedo sentir su cálida respiración y con esa frase mi corazón de llena de alegría, de satisfacción y todos mis temores sobre lo que puede pasar, sobre los ataques se esfuma, por ahora solo estamos Kendall y yo. "Bueno empaquemos, lo mejor es que llevemos la ropa necesaria, no sabemos cuándo volveremos aquí" lo dice separándose aún más de mí y abriendo su cómoda.

Ya son las 2 de la tarde y nos encontramos en el Lobby del Palm Woods, siendo vacaciones de invierno la mayoría de nuestros amigos no se encuentran así que no hay muchas despedidas y los que están no se extrañan mucho por nuestra partida ya que la asocian con nuestro regreso a Minnesota por las vacaciones. Nuestras maletas listas y veo a un Kendall más calmado con la vista enfrente, ese Kendall que me da seguridad y que sus ojos brillan como cuando el sol pasa entre el follaje de altos árboles, así centellean sus ojos en este momento, vemos una van a lo lejos y notamos que es Carlos el que conduce, Arjuna está de copiloto y se baja a ayudarnos a subir nuestro equipaje.

Carlos se baja y se sitúa junto a nosotros, miramos hacia arriba y vemos lo que ha sido nuestro hogar, y que queremos que siga siendo. Me siento nostálgico, tengo miedo de no regresar, y por cómo están las cosas quizá esta sea la última vez que estemos aquí. Nos miramos a ver, sabíamos que los cuatro pensábamos lo mismo y estábamos de acuerdo de que los cuatro permaneceríamos juntos, nadie dijo nada en camino al aeropuerto.

Llegamos a LAX, Carlos estaba ansioso, "No se preocupen los gastos ya están pagos" dice Arjuna ayudándonos a bajar el equipaje "Será un viaje largo, aproximadamente de 22 horas" digo haciendo un cálculo mental "Si aproximadamente, y haremos una escala en Dubái" dice con una cara de fastidiado, yo giro mi cara y lo veo extrañado, no había visto esa expresión en su rostro, hasta ahorita se había mostrado calmo y sereno a situaciones que fastidiarían a cualquiera, me ve, se ríe y se acerca hacia mi "Es que odio quedarme quieto tanto tiempo" me dice susurrándome al oído, yo solo me rio ante su actitud infantil.

"¿Emocionado Carlitos?" dice James mientras nos dirigimos a abordar, la verdad es que la cara de Carlos lo dice todo "La verdad es que si, jamás había ido a alguna tierra exótica" lo dice dando brinquitos "Entonces ¿Crees que soy exótico?" dice Arjuna con una sonrisa mientras Katie y Kendall se ríen ante la pregunta.

"Pues... no quise… a lo que… no se explicarme…" balbucea Carlos y ahora todos ríen sonoramente, una tensión que se había formado desde que salimos de Palm Woods se había roto, todos se ven más relajados.

James

"Buenos días, Sras. y Sres. En nombre de Emirates, Jet Airways, el comandante y toda la tripulación, les damos la bienvenida a bordo de este vuelo con destino a Bombay, cuya duración estimada es de 21horas, 45minutos. Por motivos de seguridad, y para evitar interferencias con los sistemas del avión…" escuchamos a la azafata ya sentados en nuestros lugares, tengo a Carlos a mi derecha y a Arjuna a mi izquierda.

"…En caso de despresurización, se abrirá automáticamente un compartimento situado encima de sus asientos que contiene las máscaras de oxígeno. En ese caso, tire de la máscara, colóquela sobre la nariz y la boca y respire con normalidad…" sigue diciendo la sobrecargo, observo como Arjuna se tensa ante la posibilidad del fallo del avión. "¿Miedo a volar?" le pregunto el solo se voltea a verme y asiente "No estoy acostumbrado a no pisar el suelo, no me hallo" me dice con una cara de preocupación "No hay nada de qué preocuparse, cualquier cosa aquí estoy contigo"

"…Como medida de precaución adicional, le recomendamos permanezca con el cinturón abrochado durante el vuelo. Muchas gracias por su atención y feliz vuelo." Finaliza la azafata, los motores arrancan y el avión se mueve, Arjuna se tensa en su asiento mientras el avión empieza a ganar velocidad de pronto siento que agarra mi mano y cierra los ojos, su agarre es fuerte, yo solo acaricio el dorso de su mano con mi pulgar mientras el avión se eleva y se estabiliza en el aire "Listo, no pasó nada, ya ves" le digo mientras sigo acariciándolo con mi pulgar, el solo abre los ojos y mira por la ventana, lentamente suelta el agarre de mi mano y por alguna razón me siento triste por eso. "Lo siento por lo de la mano, pero gracias" me dice mientras hace una sonrisa torcida por lo incomodo que se siente "No hay problema, creo que deberías dormir así pasara rápido el tiempo" le digo mientras bostezo, el ríe por debajo "No creo poder dormir, tengo que estar al pendiente de ustedes y además ando con los cabellos de punto por esto de volar, tu duerme, pareces exhausto " me lo dice mientras se voltea para ver por la ventana "Creo que lo único que vale la pena es la vista" dice mientras yo solo siento como mis parpados pesan más y más hasta que al fin cedo y estos se cierran.

Una escala y otro apretón de manos después al fin estamos llegando a nuestro destino "Señoras y señores pasajeros, dentro de unos momentos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Aeropuerto Internacional Chhatrapati Shivaji. Asegúrense que el respaldo de su asiento está en posición vertical, el cinturón abrochado y su mesa sujeta. El comandante y toda la tripulación esperan hayan tenido un vuelo agradable y confían en verles nuevamente a bordo." Dice la sobre cargo antes de aterrizar, al parecer a Arjuna solo le aterra cuando el avión despega.

"Bueno ya estamos en Mumbai, que es lo primero que vamos a hacer" dice Logan viendo por todas partes y revisando su celular para ver información de la ciudad. "Pues lo primero es tomar nuestro transporte para dirigirnos a nuestro destino, creo que no habrá mucho turismo para ustedes, nuestra prioridad es ponerlos a salvo." Dice Arjuna, la cara de Carlos se entristeció un poco a lo que contesta Arjuna al observarlo "Pero no se preocupen veremos mucho de Mumbai mientras nos vemos a la localización, créanme, es una ciudad grande así que tardaremos en salir de ella, eso y que tardaremos más en llegar a nuestro objetivo, al menos 4 horas más"

Nos dirigimos fuera de la terminal donde nos esperaba otra van con un hombre vestido de amarillo y calvo con un letrero con unos garabatos extraños "¿Cómo ha estado monje Chakshu? Hace mucho tiempo que no le veía" se acerca rápidamente Arjuna y abraza al hombre a lo que el hombre ríe y corresponde el abrazo "Si hace mucho tiempo muchacho" dice mientras nos voltea a ver "¿Son ellos? Se ven tan jóvenes" dice separándose de Arjuna. "En efecto, son muy jóvenes" dice Arjuna mientras voltea de un lado al otro "Sera mejor que dejemos las presentaciones para el camino, es hora de irnos" dice Arjuna mientras agarra las maletas de la señora Knight.

La señora Knight se encuentra adelante con Katie en el asiento doble del copiloto y los chicos, Arjuna y yo en la parte de atrás junto con las maletas.

"¿Dónde nos dirigimos?" dice Logan con dirigencia, mientras veo las calles bulliciosas de Mumbai, es una ciudad bastante similar a Los Ángeles, hasta el clima es similar, eso solo hace añorar mi hogar. "A un Vihara" dice Arjuna haciendo que preste atención "¿Vihara?" dice Carlos con su cara de no entender nada, no es muy raro ni yo sé que es y por la expresión de Kendall creo que tampoco. "Los viharas son monasterio, o más bien refugios donde los primeros bhikkhus, es decir los primero monjes budistas, residían durante las épocas de la vassa, que es un periodo donde los budistas errantes hacen un retiro, permaneciendo en meditación y rezo, y que es durante las épocas de lluvias." Dice Logan y asienta Arjuna "Exacto, esta es especial ya que es un vihara secreto aun usado y habitado en estas épocas. Es un vihara que esta escavado en roca, y que forman una serie de cuevas y que es donde me crie y entrene" dice Arjuna con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aun no se y ni me imagino el lugar a donde iremos pero espero que al menos tenga ciertas comodidades.

Logan

La noche nos cubre, el sonido de la noche se hace más fuerte y la vegetación se cierne sobre la pequeña van, el camino solo es iluminado por los faros del vehículo que nos transporta y los chicos, la señora Knight y Katie se durmieron por el cansancio desde ya hace algunas horas, yo no puedo dormir por todo lo que tengo en la cabeza y veo que Arjuna tampoco, ha estado viendo el paisaje desde que salimos de Mumbai y tiene una mirada nostálgica. La van se detiene de repente en medio de la arboleada, desde hace aproximadamente media hora que nos salimos del camino y estábamos yendo atreves de la selva.

"Bueno chicos es hora de bajarse" dice Arjuna mientras abre la puerta de la van y se baja, le abre la puerta a la señora Knight y la ayuda a bajarse. Está muy oscuro, no puedo ver nada y los arboles tapan cualquier luz que pudiera darnos la luna o las estrellas, de repente, a lo lejos, vemos luces a través de las sombras entre los árboles, luces que danzan en un vaivén, de izquierda a derecha. Muchas luces que salen de muchas direcciones, que nos van rodeándonos y acercándose poco a poco, me tenso y Kendall sale de la van pero al entornar los ojos vemos que son monjes como Chakshu que se acercan con farolas "Gracias por permitirnos estar en el vihara queridos amigos" dice Arjuna mientras hace una reverencia, cuando salgo de la van noto que hay al menos 11 monjes más, "te estábamos esperando para poder entrar, joven monje" dice el más viejo de los monjes ahí presentes, todos los monjes asienten, "Pues vamos" dice Arjuna mientras se pone al frente de la caravana y los seguimos a través de la selva mientras Chakshu esconde la van entre los arbustos cercanos.

Caminamos por la selva al menos 25 minutos más, según mi reloj hasta que llegamos a un gran muro de piedra. "A lo largo de toda la región de Peth hay al menos 10 viharas construidas en las paredes de esta construcción rocosa, en la que nos hospedaremos es una vihara secreta oculta por sellos mágicos y las oraciones de los monjes que residen momentáneamente en épocas de vassa" dice Arjuna mientras se sienta en cuclillas y extiende su brazo izquierdo al frente y de pronto aparece una especie de báculo que tiene un adorno metálico en la punta. Lo agita de lado a lado y de arriba abajo, se escucha el tintineo de los 6 aros metálicos que chocan entre si y que están ensartadas en el adorno del mismo báculo, y como bruma dispersándose vemos un gran arco adornado con bellos pilares que a la luz de las farolas se ven de un hermoso color rojo sangre.

Los monjes empiezan a entrar por el gran arco y vemos que es un gran pasillo adornado por enormes pilares, es asombroso que todo esto sea tallado en la piedra, volteo y este Carlos junto Arjuna "Es asombroso lo que haces, es mágico tu báculo" dice Carlos mientras él y Arjuna nos alcanzan a la entrada del vihara "Jajajaja, no para nada es mi khakkhara, es más una herramienta para ayudarme a orar y pues me ayudo a dispersar la magia que protegía la entrada, de hecho ahora se está volviendo a formar la barrera que protege el vihara" dice Arjuna mientras con un movimiento de mano desaparece su khakkhara.

Los monjes dejaron las lámparas a lo largo de todo el pasillo para iluminarnos por todo el pasillo, las paredes están adornadas con hermosas labrados de piedra, adornos florales y detalles pintados. El pasillo termina en un área al aire libre, no puedo creer que estemos dentro de una montaña labrada y que esta tenga un jardín interior, en medio del jardín hay un gran árbol rodeado de una pequeña cerca de madera. "Es un árbol de bodhi, es un vástago de la original, creo que deben de estar cansados les dirigiré a sus recintos" dice Arjuna cuando me descubre mirando al gran árbol central.

Nos dirige a un costado del jardín donde hay otros arcos construidos en la piedra estas son sus habitaciones "Son seis ustedes, que se repartan dos en cada una, las demás son de los monjes, recuerden que somos invitados aquí muestren respeto. Dentro de cada recinto hay una escoba y una pequeña cómoda de madera que mande a hacer hace mucho para este tipo de situaciones, ahí pueden guardar sus pertenencias e igual encontraran dentro de la cómoda bolsas de dormir que pueden usar. Que descansen, al rato les alcanzo tengo que resolver algunas cosas de monje" dice Arjuna con una gran sonrisa, se inclina, toma una antorcha que estaba en la pared y se va por otro gran pasillo adornado por grandes pilares como aquel por donde entramos

"¿Dormirías conmigo?" me dice una voz que me encanta escuchar "Claro, sería un honor" digo divertido y entramos y es solo un cuarto con una pequeña farola que esta empotrada en un pequeño nicho en la pared, a diferencia de las hermosas paredes adornadas este cuarto es simple, en suelo hay una pequeña plataforma de madera y en la esquina esta la pequeña cómoda. Agarro la 'escoba', que realmente es un pequeño atado de maderas, y quito las telarañas y la suciedad de la plataforma para poder dormir en el suelo ya que no hay nada más en donde dormir. Rio internamente ya que James no debe estar tan contento ante toda esta situación, Kendall abre la cómoda y saca las bolsas de dormir que son suficientemente gruesas para poder dormir cómodos encima de ellas, verificamos y están limpias. Ya limpia la habitación extendemos las bolsas abiertas de par en par ya que las usaremos más como colchón en el suelo y nos acostamos uno a lado del otro, todo esto de dormir en el suelo me recuerda a esas veces que hemos ido de campamento y me tocaba dormir en la casa de campaña de Kendall, esta cercanía me recuerda a esos agradables recuerdos. "Estoy ansioso Kendall" le digo como un pequeño susurro por si ya se durmió. "Yo también Logan, pero hay que controlarnos y tratar de dormir un poco, lo necesitamos" lo dice igual como un susurro. "Buenas noches Kendall" digo "Buenas noches Logan" me dice y me quedo con esa dulce voz hasta que el sueño me vence.

Arjuna

Me voy por el pasillo lateral que va a la gruta, llevo mi antigua ropa entre mis manos, según Kenneth no es adecuada para un viaje a la ciudad por eso me hizo quitármela y usar otra, cosa que no me molesta pero entra en conflicto con este lugar, debo respetar este lugar y a mis amigos los monjes. Me quito la ropa de James y me pongo mi koromo ocre, una tradición que saque de mis viajes al oriente y que es diferente de la de mis hermanos que usan ropajes sin mangas, y un kesa rojo oscuro atado con un aro. Me pongo en cuclillas y purifico mi cuerpo con agua. "Arjuna, perdón que te interrumpa pero hay que instaurar el Sangha con el inicio de las oraciones y las escrituras" me dice con un poco de nerviosismo el joven monje Yamir, apenas lleva dos años en ordenamiento, es jovial y obediente pero le falta mucho por aprender. Me levanto y le veo a la cara "Tranquilo muchacho, no esté tan nervioso" le digo mientras le pongo mi brazo sobre sus hombres y nos dirigimos a la Chaitya para empezar mis deberes como monje.

* * *

"Al parecer han desaparecido por completo de mi vista" dice X "No me extraña si los hemos atacado directamente y además mostrándonos sin recato" dice XVIII con una voz de molestia mientras salía de la habitación

"Tan caprichosa como siempre" dice VII "Bueno solo hay que forzarlos a salir" dice IV con voz potente y porte solemne.

"Y ¿cómo piensas hacer eso genio?" contesta VII, el tono solemne de IV siempre le ha desagradado. "Simple, su preocupación por la gente es su talón de Aquiles, un poco de destrucción y ya verás cómo aparecen" argumenta III divertida "¿Verdad querido?" termina de decir mirando a ver a IV, este solo asiente y con eso último, III Y IV, desaparecen en las sombras.


End file.
